Cousins Forever
by Polaris123
Summary: When tragedy strikes, Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff travel to Corona for Rapunzel's coronation, but this, what is to be festive day, turns dark as enemies new and old come to turn this day of celebration and happiness into a day of sorrow and loss.
1. It's A Sad Day For Royalty

**Hello Everybody! Polaris123 here. This is my first fan-fic so bear with me here. I'm going to try and make this as entertaining as possible for you guys. I have never written a story before. That's right. N-E-V-E-R. But that's ok. There's always a first time for everything right? I like constructive criticism. Anything you guys can say to help me is great. And if you want me to continue writing this story then please review. Well here goes nothing. Here's chapter 1.**

CHAPTER 1: IT'S A SAD DAY FOR ROYALTY

It's been two years since the great thaw, and Arendelle has returned to the peaceful kingdom it had always been. A lot happened over these two years. Anna had found herself a husband, Sir Kristoff Bjorgman, the Official Ice Master and Deliverer of Arendelle. Elsa had become well respected by all of the citizens as their rightful ruler. She was treated as the kind and gentle Queen she was, rather than the monster they all had claimed her to be on the day of her coronation. As for Sven, he did the usual. Kristoff and he shared carrots wherever and whenever they could. And Olaf... well, we all know how he's spending his summer days. Out in the open and never having to worry about melting, thanks to the flurry above his head. Although, having a walking, talking snowman enter the streets and paths of an entire kingdom can sometimes be a little bit too much to comprehend. On this particular day, however, there was no one arouond, not a single person on the paths or roads. They sky was grey and dark and the clouds blocked the sun from shining its much needed light. Today was the day when tragedy had struck the kingdom six years ago. This was the day of the deaths of the former rulers of Arendelle, King Agdar and Queen Idun. Both Elsa and Anna stood in front of their parents' graves, holding hands with each other while flowers were in their free ones. They broke the hold and both knelt down and leaned the flowers up against the smooth stone. They stayed there for a few moments, then stood and back to get a full view of the graves.

"Anna, they would be so proud of you," Elsa said.

She took a deep breath to keep herself from crying.

"Both of us, Elsa," Anna responded somberly.

Elsa took another deep breath and turned her back to the graves.

"Come on, Anna. There's a storm coming. Let's get inside," Elsa said.

Anna caught up with Elsa and walked to match her stride.

"Elsa, what's wrong. Normally when we do this you spend at least 10 minutes here. This time it hasn't even been two or three," Anna said with concern.

"I just don't feel right today, Anna. But I'm fine. Don't worry about me," Elsa said.

She stopped and turned to look at her sister. She faked a smile then turned and continued walking to the castle. Anna stayed still and watched as Elsa opened a steel door entrance into their enormous home. When the door slammed shut behind her Anna frowned just as a light rain started to pour.

The Kingdom of the Sun, Corona. What a lovely place. Perfect for people who enjoy the outdoors, where it's always hot and never cold. The lovely princess of this kingdom, Rapunzel, had also found herself a husband. A handsome man named Eugene Fitzherbert, or Flynn Rider, depending on the stories you've heard. It's been years since the Princess had been reunited with her family, and the King and Queen were overrun with joy to have her back in their loving arms. Now the outlaws from the Snuggly Duckling were honorary members of Corona and some served as the leaders of the royal guard. Max was the same as ever, eating apples whenever he could and giving Eugene a hard time. And Pascal, he's still as cute as ever; he may be a bit, ok, a lot more grown than he was back then, but still cute nonetheless. Normally the steers were always festive, no matter what day it was. But however, this was a day of tragedy for Corona as well. No one in the kingdom knows, but the queen had a sister. Not identical but look-alikes. And her sister happened to be none other than the Queen of Arendelle. The two were the best of friends; they couldn't be torn apart. From the moment they were born they never did anything without each other. Until now. One was alive and the other, sadly, was dead. The queen wept as her husband, the king, tried to comfort her until they were interrupted by their steward, Merlin.

"Please forgive me, your Majesties, but there is a letter here for you. It's from the Northern Isles. There is going to be a meeting there in a few weeks. You must depart immediately. The boat is already prepared for you," Merlin said.

The queen wiped her eyes and stood.

"Thank you, Merlin. We'll depart at once," the queen said.

"What about Rapunzel and Eugene?" Merlin asked.

"They'll be fine on their own. We'll just leave immediately if we ever intend to make it to this meeting," said the queen.

"What is this meeting about?" the king asked.

"The execution of Prince Hans," Merlin answered.

The king straightened his back.

"We must go. Set a course for the Northern Isles," he ordered.

The king and queen headed toward the docks with the dark skies over their heads. Rapunzel watched in concern from her window as the ship headed out to sea as loud clap of thunder boomed, followed by lightning that lit up the night sky.

"Come back," she whispered.

And then, she turned away from the window.

Three days later in Arendelle...

Morning in Arendelle was peaceful and calming. All the bakers, merchants, and shopkeepers were getting things ready for the day. The busy shops were normally already set up by this time. It was eight o'clock and Elsa was in her room doing paperwork as usual. After she signed one sheet of parchment, she put it to the side and immediately took the next, hoping to get everything done by noon at the latest. She heard a strong knock on the door and looked up.

"Come in," she said.

Kai opened the door to her room holding a piece of paper in his hands.

"A letter? Who sent it?" Elsa asked.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion, Queen Elsa, but this is something you have to see," he said seriously.

Elsa saw a hint of sadness in his eyes. He brought the letter over to her. It had the emblem of the sun as the seal. She recognized it immediately; it was from Corona. She opened it carefully and followed the words with her eyes until she read one part that made her gasp in shock.

"This... this is horrible," she said, holding her head in her hands.

"I'm afraid that's the truth. It is in one year, Queen Elsa. Make sure that your sister is aware of the situation," Kai said.

"I will. Thank you, Kai, you're dismissed," Elsa said formally.

Kai bowed and exited the room, shutting the door behind him. Elsa put her pen down and stood to look out her window, still holding the letter in her hands.

"I should tell Anna," she said out loud.

Elsa put the letter back on her desk and left the room closing the door shut behind her. She walked down the long hall way with doors to her right and left, all symmetrical in placement and design. She stopped in front of one specific door and knocked. The door opened and there was Anna, looking like she had just gotten out of bed, with a brush tangled in her hair.

"Hi. Is something wrong?" Anna asked, yawning.

"Yes. There is. I need to talk to you," Elsa said seriously.

The look in Elsa's eyes wasn't something Anna could ignore. She stepped out of the doorway and Elsa walked in, and then took a seat on Anna's bed as her sister went over to the mirror to brush her messy hair.

"Sooooo, what did you want to talk to me about? Ow. Ow. Ow!" Anna said.

"I got a letter, just now. It was from Corona," Elsa explained.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. You mean from Rapunzel and Eugene! What did they say? How are they doing?" Anna asked excitedly. "Ow."

"Anna... it wasn't that kind of a letter," Elsa said.

"Then what was it? What else could they have to say?" Anna asked.

Her hair was now completely straight, so she started to braid it into her signature pigtail braids. She finished the left side in mere seconds. Now she went on to the right, which she was almost half way done with.

"Well?" Anna asked, finishing her braid and turning to face her sister.

She felt a sudden chill in the air.

"Elsa, what happened?" Anna asked in a concerned tone of voice.

Elsa took a deep breath and the chill faded.

"...It was a death notice, Anna... the King and Queen of Corona are dead."

Anna's mouth opened as she gasped in shock.

"When did this happen?" she asked.

"Three days ago. They were lost at sea," Elsa answered.

She stood up and walked over to Anna, and then pulled her into a gentle embrace.

"I know how you feel, Anna. Believe me, I do, but don't worry. Things are going to turn out fine in the end. I promise you," Elsa said.

She let go and wiped away Anna's tears, which were now falling from her eyes, with her thumb.

"It's ok, Anna. Don't cry. Stay strong. It's what Mama and Papa would have wanted," Elsa said softly.

Anna wiped her eyes.

"Ok," she said in a broken voice.

Elsa smiled and hugged her again.

"I love you, Anna. Don't forget that."

She placed a gentle kiss on Anna's forehead, then headed for the door.

"Preparations have been made to go to Corona one year from now for Rapunzel's coronation. Tell Kristoff and Olaf. They have to know as well," Elsa said.

She then exited the room and shut the door behind her. Anna wiped her eyes again and flopped down on her bed. She then closed her eyes and drifted off into a peaceful nap.

Rapunzel was in her room, still as cheerful as always. She was feeding Pascal some food, the chameleon immediately changing his skin to the color of the food he was given. Rapunzel laughed when she gave him a grape and Pascal had spit it out, so his skin turned green again. Her laughter was interrupted, however, when Eugene walked in with a somber face.

"What's wrong, Eugene?" Rapunzel asked with concern.

"Merlin wants to see you. He has some news for you," Eugene said.

"Good or bad?" Rapunzel asked.

"He'll tell you. Just go to him. He's in the library," Eugene answered.

Rapunzel gave him one last look before she walked out the door. She made her way to the library and found Merlin sitting on a purple couch.

"Princess Rapunzel," Merlin said.

He stood and made his way over to her.

"So, what's the news?" Rapunzel asked in her optimistic tone.

Merlin's face saddened.

"Rapunzel, three days ago your parents went on a diplomatic mission to the Northern Isles. Unfortunately... a wave sunk their ship and... they were lost at sea. I'm sorry, Rapunzel, but... they're gone."

Rapunzel's eyes went wide and she let out a small gasp. Her legs were now shaking and she was barely able to stand. She swallowed to keep herself from bursting into tears.

"Rapunzel, it's up to you to lead Corona now. Your coronation is in one year. You're the rightful heir to the throne. Make your parents proud," Merlin said.

He wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you, Merlin. I'll be in my room if you need me," she said.

Rapunzel released herself from Merlin's embrace and made her way back to her room with trembling hands and tears on the verge of falling. When she reentered her room, Eugene was sitting on the bed with the same somber face he had had when he walked in. He stood and Rapunzel ran into his arms, letting go of the tears she had held back while with Merlin. She only had one year until it was her turn. When she was little she had always dreamed of sitting on the throne of a kingdom and being called Queen Rapunzel. Now was finally her chance, but it wasn't the way she had imagined it. But she knew in her heart that it was time. It was time for her to become the Queen of Corona.

**Hey guys. I hope you liked this first chapter of this story and I hope that you'll continue reading it. I hope to see you guys for chapter 2 and revieeeeew and tell me your thoughts. Thanks:)**


	2. Off to Corona

**Hey guys! First off I'd like to thank MagicFireTiger for the Review/Favorite/Follow. And I'd like to thank Gohanmisticssj for the follow. Anyways here's chapter 2 and hope you guys enjoy :)**

CHAPTER 2: OFF TO CORONA

Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven began to board the boat that would soon be departing for Corona.

"Your Majesty," Kai said, giving his hand out to help Elsa onto the boat.

Elsa took his hand and Kai gently helped her onto the boat. Anna started up the ramp until she hesitated to place a foot down on the firm wood. She took a deep breath and walked up the ramp. She hesitated to get on the deck.

"Anna what's wrong?" Kristoff asked, coming up from behind her.

"Nothing. I'm just a little freaked out when it comes to boats that's all," Anna answered.

Anna walked up onto the deck and took a relieved breath. Kristoff followed behind her and Olaf, who was on Sven's back, came after.

"I can't WAIT to go to Corona! Hey Elsa do you think Rapunzel has a pet?" Olaf asked.

Elsa chuckled and looked down at Olaf.

"I bet she does Olaf," Elsa answered.

"Are you ready to depart your Majesty?" Asked Thomas, the commander of the ship.

"Yes Thomas, we are." Elsa answered.

He bowed then walked off.

The ship started to move and Anna tilted her head to look at the sky with a sickening feeling in her stomach.

* * *

Rapunzel stood on her balcony that looked over the vast Kingdom which she would soon lead. She would always come here to collect her thoughts. While she would think, she would sing. She would sing the song that she had sung ever since he was young.

"Flower, gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine,"

There was so much to think about now. With her coronation coming up in a week she was stressed but thinking about her parents mad her sad and depressed. She didn't know what to feel. Looking down she saw citizens starting to put up decorations for the festive day that was coming up.

"It's gonna be some party isn't,"

Rapunzel recognized the voice and didn't even have to turn around to know who it was.

"Hi Eugene," She said in a depressed tone.

"What's wrong Blondie? This isn't you. You're normally so excited. I thought you'd be bouncing off the walls right now," Eugene said coming up beside her.

"I would be but...I...I just wish that mom and dad could be here for it," Rapunzel said.

Her sadness turned to anger and she brought her hand down on the railing.

"It's not fair!" She shouted loudly.

She started to break down in tears.

"It's not fair,"

Eugeen pulled her into a hug as her tears soaked his shirt.

"That's it Rapunzel. Let it go," He whispered.

Eugene held her for a while more until Rapunzel seemed to have calmed down.

"I have good news for you," Eugene started.

Rapunzel wiped her eyes and looked up at her husband.

"Arendelle's ship just departed. They're expected to be here in two days,"

A wide smile crept onto Rapunzel's face.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah. I just got word of it a few minutes ago. I'm sure Elsa and Anna have some advice. After all, they went through the same thing." Eugene said.

"You're right. I'll talk to them when they get here," Rapunzel said turning to walk back inside.

"Rapunzel, I think you mean if they get here," Eugene corrected.

Rapunzel looked at him worriedly.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Look at the sky," He said.

Rapunzel looked up and saw dark clouds start to blacken the sky.

"That's a big storm." Eugene said.

Rapunzel looked out at the ocean with worry in her eyes.

"No. No. This can't happen. Not now. Not now!" She shouted.

"Rapunzel calm down. I'm sure it will blow over and everything will be fine," Eugene said.

Rapunzel took a deep breath and calmed herself.

"You're right. It's just clouds. They'll blow over soon. Everything is going to be fine."

The queen to be stood and started to head back inside.

"I have coronation meetings Eugene. I'll see you soon," She said.

Rapunzel kissed her husband's cheek then walked down a long hallway where she eventually turned, out of sight.

* * *

Down in the main streets of Corona people were busy setting up for Rapunzel's big day. HookHand was playing tunes in the square, entertaining the citizens with his amazing talent as a pianist. Kids were drawing on the ground in yellow chalk, trying to create a recreation of Corona's emblem: the golden sun. Everyone was dressed in bright colors. Mostly purple and yellow, for those were the colors of Corona. Within the busy crowd there was a figure in a dark cloak. On the figures neck was a silver necklace with an engraving of what looked like a flower but the shape was unclear from a distance. The figure walked through the crowd of people until a ball rolled by the figure's foot. A small boy ran, laughing as he came closer to the ball. His laughter ceased acutely as he looked up at the figure whose face could not be seen. Through the hood, the figure smiled a gentle smile.

"Here you go," The figure said.

It was obviously a woman's voice.

The cloaked woman bent down and picked up the ball in her right hand. She held it out toward the boy who seemed scared.

"Go on take it. It's ok,"

The boy's fear diminished as he took the ball from the woman without hesitation.

"Thank you," The boy said gratefully.

"You're welcome, but you better go before your mother and father think you're talking to strangers,"

The boy chuckled and ran off. Only looking back to wave at the woman. She waved back and stood up, tilting her head to look at the sky as if she was remembering something. In her mind she heard the voices of young children who were laughing and having fun. She looked forward and started toward the woods. As she went deeper she found a tall bush that had the leaves of a willow tree. She walked through the bush and came to a dark pass that gave way to a magnificent tower at least 70ft off the ground, made entirely of stone. On the ground next to the walls there laid a black cloak. The woman went and picked it up and she dematerialized into snowflakes, taking the cloak with her.

* * *

Anna stood at the head of the boat where she could see a faint outline of Corona. From a distance the kingdom looked huge. The thing that stood out the most was the tallest tower of the castle. Anna had set out on this journey in her winter clothing, but the closer she got to Corona the hotter she became. She pondered about the clouds a few hours ago. There was no way clouds could just part like that. Was there? They would be arriving in the Kingdom of the Sun in less than a day., but she had a feeling in her stomach that made her think things weren't going to run as smoothly as they were planned too. She recalled Elsa's coronation and how Hans had almost killed both of them within a span of three days or less. It frightened her. What if the same thing were to happen again? She shook the feeling of worry and remembered why she was going to Corona. To celebrate. This was a big day for her cousin and she was going to enjoy it.

"What could possibly go wrong?" She thought.

Little did she know that everything that could go wrong soon would.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and remember reviews/ favorites/ follows etc. keep the story going. Thanks for reading :)**


	3. The Return of Two Villains

**Hey guys. First off I'd like ****to thank MagicFireTiger, Fire230, and MagicIceDolphin for the reviews, I'd like to thank Fire230 and MagicIceDolphin for the favorite and follow as well. Just a heads up the word maid will be used in this chapter. It does not refer to an actual maid it refers to the guillotine because that's what people called it back in medieval times. Anyway here's chapter 3 and I hope you enjoy:)**

CHAPTER 3: THE RETURN OF TWO VILLAINS

It was now late at night. The stars lit up the sky like a light brightening a room. The kingdom of the Southern Isles seemed to be sleeping. No sound could be heard throughout the kingdom. The royal family had been ashamed ever since three years ago. When their youngest brother, Prince Hans, had tried to kill Queen Elsa and Princess Anna. In his cell, was Hans. Only a single bed, with an extremely uncomfortable mattress and a rock hard pillow. Stone floors that were cold all day long. Metal bars let in only the slightest bit of light. Hans frequently looked out at them. Replaying the day he lost his honor and how he longed to get it back. The ruler of the Southern Isles, King Axel, had made the decision to execute Hans but couldn't do so without the consent of the rulers from neighboring kingdoms. The meeting was to be held at Northern Isles but because of the deaths of Corona's King and Queen the meeting was canceled and Axel made the decision himself to execute his son who had dishonored his family and his kingdom. Hans was now awaiting his execution that would take place when tomorrow came. It would only be a few hours until he met his end. But he couldn't have it end like this. He was so close. Hans had almost gotten his chance to rule, but it was squandered. Hans was deep in thought. Thinking of ways he would get his revenge. He was soon interrupted by footsteps echoing through the halls. The jailer stopped in front of his door as he took out the keys.

"Alright traitor. Let's go," The jailer said.

Two guards walked into Hans's cell and pulled him to his feet. They forced his hands behind his back and they walked him through the dark and deserted halls of the dungeon.

"The whole kingdom is going to see this. I hope you're as excited as I am," The jailer said.

"You're lucky I'm about to be executed. Because if I wasn't it would be you at the maid instead of me," Hans said.

The two guards stopped Hans as the jailer got close to his face.

"The maid is only for people who deserve punishment. Maybe you should have thought twice before attempting to steal the throne of an entire kingdom,"

The jailor turned his back to Hans.

"Thank you Prince Hans. You've given me a reason to enjoy your beheading,"

The jailer walked further down the hall as the two men holding Hans stayed put. Hans diverted his eyes, and he suddenly head butted the guard to his left then immediately after punched the guard to his right and knocked him out. He ran forward and hit the jailer in the back of the head. He took the keys off the jailor as he hit the ground and started toward the door. Hans stopped to grab the sword on the jailor's waist and unlocked the door with the stolen key.

"Hey!" Someone shouted.

Hans looked back and saw four more guards start to approach him.

"Stop right there!" The guard shouted.

"Make me," Hans retorted.

Hans opened the dungeon door and sprinted through the halls with the guards following close dungeon was filled with tight turns and sharp corners that Hans had had to memorize, being Prince of the kingdom and all he had to know his way around. He turned another corner with a door that lead outside to the back of the castle. He flung open the door and made his way into the woods that lay beyond the castle. He came to a fork in the road and took the way that went left. The guards got the same place but had much greater numbers.

"Split up. Half of you go right. Zane will be your commander is that understood?" The soldiers captain addressed.

"Yes sir!" The soldiers responded.

The soldiers followed Zane to the left while the captain and the rest of the men went right. Hans heard the soldiers start to chase him down. He kept running as fast as he could until he was cut off by the other men.

"No where to go now Hans," The captain said.

Hans turned around and started to run the other way until the other group of soldiers cut him off. He was trapped.

"I've been waiting for this a long time," The captain said.

Hans faced the captain and both of them got in fighting stance.

"Hah! You really think you can beat me? You've been in that prison cell for months. How do you expect to fight the captain of the guard?" The captain questioned.

"Less talk more action," Hans retorted.

"Someone is in a rush to die I see. Oh well. You asked for it!"

The two came at each other full speed. The blades collided and they were brought to a standstill. The captain started to push Hans back.

"You're even weaker than I remember," The captain insulted.

Hans let out a roar of anger and pushed the captain back. Immediately after he charged forward. The captain simply stuck his foot out and stepped to the side. Causing Hans to trip over his foot and fall to the ground, losing hold of his sword. He scrambled for his sword. Crawling on the floor like a helpless animal. The captain took advantage of this and brought his sword down on Hans. It separated his right arm from his body as the blood leaked onto the cold, hard ground and formed a red puddle where he lie in agony.

"As a Prince I thought you would have died with honor, but now no one gets to witness your death. But we can't have you crawling back to us now can we,"

The guard thrusted his bloody tip through Hans's chest. He wrenched out the blade which caused Hans to lay on his back without and arm and now without a heart.

"It's been nice knowing you Prince Hans. Have a nice afterlife,"

The captain of the guard and the soldiers headed back toward the castle, leaving Hans to died in the red pool of his blood. His vision was almost black and he could barely breathe.

"You don't look so good do you?" Someone asked.

Snowflakes created a small tornado over him. When they faded the cloaked woman was standing over him. Just looking at him. Examining his condition.

"Who are you?" Hans asked weakly.

"Hold still," The woman said.

The woman waved her hand over Hans's chest wound. It started to glow a resplendent blue. The glow faded and the sword wound was gone, so was the pain.

"I can't bring your arm back but I can stop the bleeding. You'll just have to deal with it from now on,"

Hans nodded. Having most of his consciousness back. The woman did the same process over again and the bleeding stopped. Hans sat himself up with his left arm. He stood, stumbling at first then he regained his balance soon after.

"Who are you?" Hans asked.

"That's not important," The woman answered.

Hans could now get a better look at the necklace. Realizing what it told for he picked up his sword at put it at the cloaked figure's neck.

"It looks like I finally caught you Snow Queen," Hans said wickedly.

"Please. If I was who you speak of I wouldn't have done what I did. Now I suggest you let me go before you end up in the same situation you were in. And this time you won't be so lucky,"

Hans reluctantly moved the sword away from the woman's neck.

"I want an explanation. What do you want?"

We can discuss that over a relaxing game of chess,"

The woman waved her hand and an icy chess board was created on a rock with two smaller ones that could be used as seats. Hans took his seat across from the woman who sat opposite of him. Hans's pieces were a lighter blue than the woman's.

"Am I white?" He asked.

The woman nodded and Hans made his move on the board. The woman was intrigued.

"You play Queen pawn?" She asked.

Hans nodded.

"I do. I'm guessing you play King pawn," He assumed.

"Well that depends on what my opponent does. Be patient and things will fall into place,"

The woman moved her knight so it attacked Hans's pawn.

"So who are you?" Hans asked making his move.

"You obviously know where I'm from. It's a place where you have some history I know,"

"The woman made her move as she seemed to have read Hans's mind. He growled and made his move.

"Maybe I do,"

"Oh I know you do. Believe it or not I was there. As a commoner in the streets. I saw what happened inside the castle as well. I planted mirrors of ice inside of it to see what was going on. I really do wonder how you thought you could take the throne from someone so powerful,"

The woman calmly made her move.

"I've learned my mistakes," Hans said back.

"Have you? Because from the looks of things you're not giving up just yet,"

"I'm not just going to let them get away with that! Denying me my rightful place as ruler. Elsa doesn't deserve to be Queen! She's a monster!" Hans shouted, standing up.

He regained his composure and sat back down.

"You're a short tempered one aren't you Prince Hans,"

"How do you know my name?" He asked.

"Remember what I said. I watched the entire thing. I know exactly who you are,"

Hans made his move again.

"Enough introductions. Why did you save me?"

"I, like you, desire revenge. I thought you could help me get it, since we are after all going to the same place,"

"You're going to Arendelle?"

"You must have been living under a rock. That's not where they are. They're heading for Corona as we speak,"

"And why would they leave? Elsa is Queen of that kingdom. She has to stay there,"

"She has a reason. Tell me you've at least heard of the deaths of the King and Queen of Corona,"

Hans nodded as the woman made her move.

"Rapunzel is going to have her Coronation in the next week on the 19th of June. The festival will go until sundown of the 21st. The summer solstice,"

"And you want me to go to another kingdom with one arm and help you get your revenge? I don't think so,"

"For one we'll get you a new arm. And two by the end of the solstice you'll be calling yourself King Hans. So what do you say? Are you in or out?" The woman asked.

Hans closed his eyes for a second. Picturing how it would be to finally end the lives of the two people he hated most. He opened his eyes and a wicked smile went across his mouth.

"When do we depart?"

"I knew you'd come through in the end," The woman waved her hand and the board disappeared, along with the pieces,"

"Before I forget what's that cloak you're carrying around with you for?"

The woman smiled.

"This will be our next companion. Someone like you and I,"

"A cloak is going to be the third person in our trio?"

Hans was on the verge of laughing but he could see that the woman was dead serious. She pulled out a dark violet stone from her cloak and set the extra one down on the ground, placing the stone on top. The woman moved her arms out to the side and ice and snow started to swirl around her and the cloak. Hans was forced to cover his eyes for protection. The snow compacted into a human like shape then exploded outward. Hans was knocked back and hit a tree while the woman was left unfazed by the impact. Where the cloak and stone once were, there was now a woman with crow black hair and silver very eyes. She had a long, dark crimson red dress with gold trimming at the top. One thing that was noticeable was her nails. They were a dark-brownish grey. That little feature made her seem younger than she really was. The woman looked herself over as if she couldn't believe she was standing where she was.

"I'm... I'm alive," She said.

"Welcome back Gothel. How was the afterlife?" The woman asked.

Gothel turned around, stunned to see the woman standing there.

"If you were the one who brought me back I'm very grateful," Gothel said.

"There's no need to thank me. Not that you're back we can start heading for Corona,"

"We're not in Corona?" Gothel asked.

"No. We're in the Southern Isles. But don't fret. I can have us there in no time,"

The woman snapped her fingers and a mountain of snow fell on top of Hans who was now conscious. He stood up, hugging himself for warmth,"

You didn't have to do that," He said.

"Sadly I did. Now off to Corona," The womb said.

"How are we going to get there?" Gothel asked.

"Hold onto my shoulder. Both of you,"

Gothel and Hans did as they were told. The woman concentrated and they dematerialized into snowflakes and flew off to Corona.

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this and revieeeewwwwwww. **


	4. Once Upon A December

**Hey guys. I'd like to thank MagicFireTiger and MagicIceDolphin for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

CHAPTER 4: ONCE UPON A DECEMBER

Anna stood in the middle of a clearing. In front of her was an outline of the castle of Corona. The tallest tower was easily visible In the distance.

"Where am I?" She wondered.

She looked around looking for anything out of the ordinary. Everything looked normal. She turned around and gasped in shock as she saw Elsa lying on the ground, motionless and still. Anna ran and got down on her knees beside her sister and pulled Elsa's head into her lap.

"Elsa! Elsa wake up!" Anna pleaded.

Elsa didn't move. Not even a flinch. It took Anna a second to realize the gaping red hole in Elsa's chest. Tears filled her eyes as she stared at her unconscious sister. She closed her eyes and pulled Elsa's body close to her chest. Anna suddenly felt something hot on her hand. She opened her tear filled eyes and saw an ember on her hand. She looked the way she was facing before and stared in horror. The kingdom of Corona was in flames. Smoke and fire lit up the sky as the screams of people could be heard from where she was. Towering over the kingdom was a seven headed beast. Each head was different but each and a pair of glowing red eyes and sharp silver teeth that glistened in the night. Anna started, paralyzed with fear at the monster. It let out a terrifying roar and then...

* * *

"Ahh!" Anna shouted.

Anna shot up in her bed with sweat on her forehead. She took deep breaths and flopped back down on her pillow. She lifted her trembling hand and looked at it. She heard the wooden floor creak outside her door. It opened and Elsa appeared in her night gown with a worried expression.

"Thank goodness you're ok. What happened?" She asked.

Anna took a deep breath and collected herself before talking.

"Nothing. I just had a nightmare that's all," Anna answered.

Elsa took a seat on Anna's bed and put a hand on her forehead.

"You're burning," She said.

"Or you're just extremely cold," Anna replied.

The cold made Anna feel more relaxed but every time she closed her eyes she saw the beast that destroyed Corona and Elsa lying dead in her arms.

"You said you had a nightmare. What did you see?" Elsa asked.

"I..." She started.

She gathered her courage and explained her nightmare.

"I dreamt that I was somewhere. In Corona. I could see the castle in the distance. There was no one there. It was deserted. I turned around and... I saw you. You were just lying there. I ran over to you but I was too late. You were gone. I turned the other way and Corona was in flames. And then I saw this monster with seven heads. It roared and I woke up,"

Anna sat up and Elsa pulled her into a gentle embrace.

"I'm always going to be there for you Anna. What you saw is nothing more than just a bad vision. Not reality. I'll never leave you," Elsa said.

Anna was able to relax with her sisters reassurance.

"I have something for you," Elsa said.

"What's that?" Anna asked excitedly. "Is it new clothes? A necklace? Bracelet?"

Elsa pulled out a small music box with the crest of Arendelle going around the purple base.

"Aaaaa music box?"

"I found it in mothers old room. Listen,"

Elsa winded it up and a tune started to play. After a few seconds came the melody which Anna almost immediately recognized and she started to sing.

_On the wind._

_'Cross the sea._

_Hear this song and remember._

_Soon you'll be_

_Home with me._

_Once upon a December._

The tune played for a little while longer then the music ceased.

"You remember that?" Elsa asked.

Anna nodded.

"Mother used to sing it all the time,"

Both of their expressions darkened. Remembering the day they were told of their parents deaths. Through the window the sun shined through and they caught a glimpse of the colorful kingdom of Corona that was drawing closer and closer by the minute.

"You should start getting ready. We'll be at the docks soon," Elsa said.

"You're not ready either," Anna retorted.

Elsa waved her hand gracefully upwards and her night gown suddenly turned into her signature ice dress.

"You were saying?" She asked.

"But you-that's not...,"

Anna sighed defeatedly which forced Elsa to laugh.

"Get ready Anna," Elsa said as she walked out the door.

Anna went over to her closet and dressed in her casual summer clothing. She took out her olive green dress and threw it on. She undid her braids, quickly brushed her hair, and redid the braids again in mere seconds. She happily pranced out the door and a rush of summer air hit her. She breathed it in and let out a sigh of happiness. Summer in Arendelle was nothing like summer in Corona. It was always warmer and Corona was one of the most colorful places Anna had ever been to. Even in books which she had skimmed through because she was too lazy to read, Corona was always depicted as a colorful, welcoming, warm place to be. She could now see buildings and the castle that they had seen far away looked so much better up close. They were mere minutes away from Corona and Anna couldn't wait to get there.

* * *

Hans, Gothel, and the mysterious woman appeared in front of Rapunzel's tower. Gothel remembered her time here. Also remembering Eugene and Rapunzel and how her loathing had grown for the two of them.

"Why are we here again?" Hans asked.

"You want a new arm don't you?" The woman asked.

"I'm going to get a new arm from a tower?" He asked back.

"Not from the tower itself but what's inside it," The woman answered.

The three of them transformed into a flurry of snow that took them up through the only window the tower had. They set foot into a decently large room with extravagant paintings which covered the rooms walls. There was one of Rapunzel sitting on a grassy hill looking up at the sky with glowing lights in the air.

"The lanterns." Gothel said.

"Yes. The annual celebration of Rapunzel's birthday. But that won't be occuring for sometime. But there is another event within the week which I think you haven't been informed of yet,"

"What would that be?"

"Rapunzel's coronation,"

"Coronation? But the King and Queen aren't dead are they?"

"I'm afraid they are. They were lost at sea,"

"Just like the King and Queen of Arendelle," Hans said. "When did that happen?"

"On the anniversary of the deaths of the King and Queen of Arendelle,"

Hans eyes the woman suspiciously.

"There's no way that can be a coincidence," He thought.

Gothel thought the same thing.

"You didn't have something to do with their deaths did you?" Hans asked.

"Of course not. I wasn't even there at the time," She said.

Hans remembered looking out his cell. The sky was a dark grey then a fwe seconds later the clouds cleared up and there was now an azure blue sky overhead.

"Tell me can you control the weather?" He asked.

"Yes. Why do you want to know?" The woman asked back.

"I remember the anniversary day. The skies were clear. Then suddenly they turned grey. I'm starting to think that you have some connection to their deaths,"

The woman tightened her jaw. Hans picked up on this and smirked subtly.

"Or maybe that's just me." He said.

Hans started to walk around the room.

"So why exactly are we here?"

The woman walked over to a wall with nothing guarding it. She put her hand on a tile and it was pushed back into the wall. The stone crumbled and revealed a steel double door entrance with an intricate crest that was symetricaly separated by the doors. Hans and Gothel stared in shock at the display.

"Of all the times I've been in this tower not once have I ever known that was there," She said.

"You have learn to see the things you can't,"

The doors opened automatically and they revealed an extremely dark hallway.

"After you," The woman said motioning to the darkness.

Hans gulped and stepped into the shadows.

* * *

Rapunzel was sitting on her bed looking out the window as the sun shined through her glass. She heard a knock on the door and a familiar voice.

"Rapunzel? You there?"

"Yes Eugene. Come in," She replied loud enough so he could hear her.

The door opened and there was Eugene in his regular day clothes.

"What are you doing?" Don't you have a coronation to get ready for?" He asked.

"They gave me the day off. They said I needed a break," Rapunzel replied.

Eugene gave her a gentle smile then something caught his eye. A music box with the crest of Corona on the purple base. He took it down from the shelf it was resting on and examined it in his hand.

"What's this?" He asked curiously.

"It was mother's. She used to sing that all the time,"

Eugene winded the music box and a mysterious tune started to play that Rapunzel knew by heart, and she started to sing.

_On the wind._

_'Cross the sea._

_Hear this song and remember._

_Soon you'll be_

_Home with me._

_Once upon a December._

The tune played a little longer then stopped its song.

"That sounds like it could be a lullaby," Eugene pointed out.

"Yeah. It does sound like that,"

Rapunel's expression saddened as she remembered her mother's face in her mind.

"Oh cheer up Rapunzel. The Arendelle ship will be here soon. Let's go and see your cousins. How does that sound?"

A wide smile crept onto Rapunzel's face as she started to sprint out the door.

"Last one there doesn't get dinner!" She shouted.

"Hey! You got a head start that's not fair!" Eugene shouted as he chased after her.

* * *

Gothel and Hans had entered the darkness in front of them but the woman stayed behind in the light. She hummed the familiar tune and sang the last four words.

_Once upon a December._

With that she walked forward into the darkness as the doors closed shut behind her.

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this and review. **


	5. The Black Beast

**Hi guys! Ok. To start I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed so far. I really appreciate all of your support. Secondly, the middle and the end of this chapter might get a bit confusing because I'm introducing seven different characters. I was planning on saying this later but there will be a sequel to this if you were wondering. Sooooooo yeah. Let's get started here's chapter 5:)**

CHAPTER 5: THE BLACK BEAST

The Arendelle ship pulled up to the docks of Corona. As soon as the plank was down she sprinted and set foot on the stone pavement of the amazing kingdom and bursted into song.

"For the First Time in Forever!"

Anna ran around the kingdom shaking peoples hands and involving herself in conversation. Elsa and Kristoff looked at each other and started laughing at Anna's enthusiasm.

"She does know that talking to strangers is dangerous right?" Kristoff said.

"Apparently she doesn't," Elsa replied.

Olaf waddled off the boat and started jumping up and down as his body parts disconnected and reattached themselves to his body.

"SUMMER!" He shouted.

He went and sniffed a nearby plant which gave off a pleasant scent. He suddenly had the urge to sneeze. He grabbed his nose which did little good he let go of his carrot and it went flying forward straight into Sven's mouth who immediately put it back on Olaf's face. Olaf chuckled and rubbed his stick had through Sven's fur. Sven stuck his tongue out and caught a falling snowflake from Olaf's flurry. Elsa turned her head and looked round at the kingdom. In the distance she saw two figures running full speed toward them. A male and a female. The female wearing pink and the male wearing purple. She immediately knew who they were. Rapunzel and Eugene.

"Oh no," She said to herself.

They came closer and closer. They were both neck and neck.

"Elsa!" They both shouted.

"What are they doing?" Kristoff asked.

"I have no idea. Being themselves?" She guessed.

Kristoff laughed at this. Rapunzel and Eugene both stopped in front of Elsa at the same time.

"I... I won," Rapunzel said out of breath.

"No you didn't," Eugene argued, trying to catch his breath.

"Where's Anna?" Rapunzel asked.

Elsa and Kristoff looked around trying to spot Anna. Kristoff's eyes widened and he pointed.

"Uhhhhh. Guys,"

They all turned their heads and saw Anna running away from an angry boar.

"HELP ME!" She shouted.

"We aren't even here for five minutes and she's already causing trouble," Kristoff said.

"Let me handle this," Elsa said.

Anna ran passed Elsa and Elsa stepped in front of the boar and got down on one knee. She put her hand out and the boar stopped to sniff it. It immediately took a liking to her and it put its head in her hand.

"Wow Elsa. I didn't know you were an animal person," Rapunzel said.

The boar snorted once then ran off in the other direction.

"It's natural I guess," She said.

"Well besides Anna being chased by a rampaging boar how have you two been?" Kristoff asked.

"Well... good isn't really the word I'd use," Eugene said glancing at Rapunzel.

Anna sensed the tension in the air

"Hey! Why don't we go take a tour of the kingdom?" She suggested, hoping to lighten the mood.

"That's a great idea," Kristoff said playing along with Anna's game.

Rapunzel immediately seemed happier as she started to jump up and down and make a high pitched sound.

"I know exactly where to start! First we'll go see the town and then we'll..."

Rapunzel continued to ramble on about a ginormous list of activities.

"So where do we start?" Kristoff asked.

"Let's start in town!" Rapunzel said excitedly.

She grabbed Elsa and Anna's hands and dragged them into the crowded streets of Corona. Eugene and Kristoff looked at each other. They laughed and walked slowly followed the girls.

Hans's footsteps echoed as he walked through the dark hallway with Gothel and the mysterious woman following close behind. He could barely see two feet in front of himself.

"Why are we down here again?" He asked.

"Two reasons, to get your arm back and hopefully give us a better chance at getting what we desire and deserve,"

"What do you mean by that?" Gothel asked.

"You've both heard the history of the region haven't you?"

"I heard it day and night. There was a devastating fire that destroyed almost the entire region and they were forced to rebuild it."

"What if I were to tell you that the story you've heard wasn't true?"

Gothel and Hans both had confused looks on their faces.

"It's written in the records of every kingdom. How can it be wrong?" Gothel asked.

"Don't you think it's odd that a fire could spread throughout an entire region without anyone doing anything about it? It sounds a little suspicious to me,"

"Then if the fire didn't happen then what did?" Hans asked.

Long ago before the region even existed there was a horrifying monster know as the Black Beast. After the region was built the beast attacked out of nowhere, and the region joined forces to defeat it. However they were unsuccessful at first but then five heroes appeared with the powers of Ice, Fire, Water, Air, and Earth came together and stopped the Black Beast from causing anymore destruction. This continued from year to year as the powers of these five heroes continued to be passed down from generation to generation. Constantly the heroes have triumphed over the Black Beast but it hasn't been completely defeated. There was remnants of the beast called Seithr,"

"Seithr? What's that?" Hans asked.

"It's a kind of dark energy that can do many things. That's how I brought you back Gothel. With only a little bit of Seithr one person could have the power to conquer the world. Seithr can't be seen or smelled but it's there. Inhaling a small amount isn't serious but if you inhale too much then the side effects are severe,"

Gothel gulped.

"What kind of side effects?"

"You could become part of the Black Beast itself,"

Gothel and Hans looked at each other nervously.

"So why are we down here?" Hans asked.

"This is where we're going to get you a new arm,"

"And what exactly is gong to give me a new arm? The Black Beast?"

The woman smirked.

"You're not saying that..."

"Yes. The Black Beast lives here,"

Through the darkness they stopped at a door that looked almost identical to the one they entered through. The doors opened automatically and the space it revealed was pitch black. You couldn't see anything if you tried.

"You go on from here Hans. You're on your own,"

"What does this thing look like anyway?" He asked.

"You'll know it when you see it,"

Hans took a deep breath and set foot into the room. When he got far enough the doors slammed shut behind him. He almost jumped. He breathed and continued walking. He turned his head left and right trying to see something, anything. He looked forward and stopped in what he thought was the middle of the room.

"So am I supposed to just stand here?"

He suddenly heard a snarl through the darkness.

"Who's there?" Hans shouted.

His voice echoed and he heard the snarl again, this time it was louder than before.

He took a step back out of fear. His hands were now trembling and he could barely stand.

"What are you doing here human?" A deep and raspy voice asked.

Hans looked up and saw a pair of glowing red eyes and the head of what looked to be a dragon.

"Nothing your Beastliness I heard that you could give me a new arm so that's what I came here for,"

The beasts head drew back skeptically.

"And how did you lose your arm" It asked.

"I was escaping from my cell. Trying to get revenge I got caught and they cut off my arm and impaled me,"

The beast gave a laugh.

"You make it sound like it was nothing at all. I'm impressed. What's your name human?"

"Hans. Ex-Prince of the Southern Isles," He answered.

"Royalty? I've killed may Kings, Queens, Princes, Princesses, but none like you. I can see you're filled with rage and hatred. I don't think I've ever met any human like you before,"

"That's because you haven't," Hans said bluntly.

"I think I will give you that new arm after all. And on top of that I'll give you my power as well,"

The beast's eyes glowed brighter and darkness appeared on Hans's right arm and it started to reform. Hans started to scream from the pain.

"Take this as a gift Prince Hans. It is know as the Azure Grimoire. With this you will soon be called King Hans. Ruler of the Region,"

Hans's arm reformed, exactly the same before it was cut off. He took deep breaths to cope with the pain. He opened his eyes but this time they weren't his normal green hue. One was green the other was a deep, blood red. Hans looked around and surprisingly he could see clearly. Even in the dark.

"Now I don't want any disappointments out of you Hans. Get your revenge. Or this will have been for not,"

Hans smirked evilly.

"Don't worry about that. I will,"

Hans started to walk away from the beast.

"Before you leave..."

Hans stopped to look back at the beast.

"I have some words of warning. Do not think of my power as your own, for you will pay the price."

Hans smirked again and turned his back to the monstrosity.

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks for the new arm by the way,"

The door opened and Hans left the dark space when the doors closed the beast's 6 other heads came out of hiding and they started to talk to themselves.

"I honestly think you went a little overboard. Giving him the Azure Grimoire,"

"It doesn't matter. I can sense that he is the one who can fulfill our desire. The destruction of the region and the death of..."

"The death of the Snow Queen. Blah blah blah we get it,"

"Be quiet Sol!"

"Sheesh someone's cranky,"

"Lighten up Gaia," Said another head. "I don't understand what the big deal is here. Why do you have such a grudge against the Snow Queen?" Another head asked.

"It's none of your business Chrono," Gaia answered coldly.

"Well, it kind of his business because we're all attached to each other," Sol said.

"Shut up Sol!" Gaia yelled.

Sol snickered quietly. Making Gaia mad was what he had become best at over the course of a century.

"Who cares what he has against her. I say we go out there and kill her ourselves since he's obviously not going to do it!" A head shouted.

"Calm yourself Equinox. There will be a time for that. And besides, I think you're underestimating Prince Hans,"

"Ex-Prince," Equinox corrected.

"It doesn't matter what he is as long as he can prevail,"

"As long as he does it honorably I will have no problem," Said another head.

"There you go again with your "honor" talk," Sol said.

"Do you have a problem?"

"No, I don't but it seems like you do,"

The head looked away from Sol.

"If I wasn't bound by a code then I would burn you into a million pieces,"

"Looks like Polaris is getting a little uptight,"

Sol started to laugh hysterically while Polaris kept his calm.

"Seriously Gaia what do you have against her?" Another head asked.

"A grudge Kodiak, and can you please get Zephyr to stop that it's annoying me!"

Kodiak looked to hit right and saw Zephyr tilting his head back and forth making and extremely annoying noise.

"Zephyr cut it out please," Kodiak said.

Zephyr continued to do what he was doing.

"Zephyr," Kodiak said a little louder.

Zephyr said nothing.

"Zephyr!" Kodiak roared.

Zephyr practically jumped up.

"What what. I'm here what's going on?"

"Stop making that noise," Gaia grumbled.

"Ok," Zephyr responded.

A couple seconds later Zephyr continued the noise and Gaia was on his last straw.

"ZEPHYR FOR THE LAST TIME STOP MAKING THAT NOISE!"

Zephyr put his head down.

"Ok," He responded sadly.

"Now about the Snow Queen," Chrono said.

"I told you it's a grudge,"

"It sounds like it's a little more than just a grudge," Sol said.

"So you finally decided to make a serious comment. Yes you're right it is more than a grudge," Gaia answered.

"So then what is it?" Asked Polaris.

Gaia couldn't find the exact word to describe his feelings of hatred.

"I honestly don't know. I don't know how to describe it,"

"Who are we talking about? Elsa or..."

"Not Elsa. But she is the descendant of ice. As for the others I'm not sure where they are,"

"You mean that it's not who we thought it was?"

"I'm not sure yet,"

"We'll know when the time is right," Chrono said.

Gaia smirked at the irony of the comment.

"Now if you'll all excuse me I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up when something exciting happens. And by that I mean when there's mass destruction and chaos," Sol said.

The heads closed their eyes except for Gaia.

"Soon Snow Queen... I'll have my revenge,"

* * *

**Hi again. I got the inspiration to use the Black Beast from a game series called BlazBlue. Anyway that's it for this chapter. Please review, it keeps the story going. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reading.**


	6. Attack On Corona

**Hello everyone. I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. Thanks a lot guys YOU'RE AWESOME! Now let's get to the chapter. Enjoy:)**

CHAPTER 6: ATTACK ON CORONA

open and Hans emerged with his brand new arm.

"I assume it went well," The woman said.

"I've never felt better before in my life," Hans answered.

The woman caught a glimpse of Hans' eye and gasped.

"That eye. It can't be. The Azure Grimoire," The woman said.

Hans smirked evilly and a dark aura surrounded him.

"Now where are we off to next?" Hans asked eagerly.

"To the kingdom of course. Let's give the people a demonstration," The woman said.

"Gladly," Hans said.

Hans threw his hand up toward the sky and a beam of darkness shot upward and broke through the ceiling of the tower. It exploded and a dark violet dragon emerged.

"Give the Queen and Princess of Arendelle a warm welcome to the kingdom of the sun for me," Hans ordered.

The dragon roared and flew off toward the kingdom.

"So now what?" Gothel asked.

"We wait,"

"For what?" Hans asked.

"For them to come to us," The woman answered.

They dissolved into snowflakes and appeared back on the grass. And made their way into the woods. Avoiding the pass they came through.

"Isn't Corona that way?" Gothel said pointing to the pass that they went through the first time.

"It is but we have a stop to make first,"

"A stop? Where?" Hans asked.

"We need to go see an old friend of mine,"

"Are you ever going to tell us who you are?" Hans asked annoyed at the suspense.

"Once we get to Corona you'll know who I am," She answered.

The three walked with the woman leading, then Gothel then Hans at the back who was thinking over her words.

"She can't be the Queen of Corona. She's dead. Unless she survived. But then there's the ice powers. Is it possible that she could be... no. That wouldn't be possible. It's been years since that. Who is she?" Hans thought.

* * *

Rapunzel dragged Elsa and Anna all throughout the kingdom. To the town, the market place, The castle, the royal gardens, every place you could think of. After a couple long exhausting hours, it was late evening but the sun was still shining brightly. Only half way down the horizon. Rapunzel stood on the balcony of the castle looking out at the reddish sky. With her coronation just around the corner thoughts filled her mind.

"It's a beautiful view," Someone said.

Rapunzel turned her head and saw Elsa just outside the entryway.

"Oh. Thank you. I come here when I think. It helps," Rapunzel said turning her head back to look at the sun.

Elsa stood by her side as they both looked out at the vast kingdom.

"How are you doing?" Elsa finally asked.

Rapunzel's expression darkened.

"I'm fine. I just wish that they could have been here that's all," She said depressed.

"Rapunzel it wasn't your fault. You can't control the weather. I don't even have that kind of power. It was just an unlucky storm. An accident,"

Rapunzel pondered on Elsa's words.

"You're right. It was just an accident," She said blindly.

Rapunzel rethought the situation and came to a risky conclusion.

"Maybe... maybe it wasn't an accident,"

"I don't understand," Elsa replied.

"Think about it. There's no way a storm can happen coincidentally on the day of a death anniversary and then happen again at the same time. Someone caused that storm to happen and I have to find out who.

Elsa was about to contradict her statement until a loud roar echoed through the sky.

"What was that?" Elsa asked.

"I don't know."

"Come on," Elsa said.

She blasted ice off the railing of the balcony and it formed a slide.

"What are you doing?" Rapunzel asked.

Elsa didn't answer as she jumped off the balcony and started to slide down. Guiding herself with more ice as she continued.

"Oh boy," Rapunzel mumbled.

She gathered her courage and slid down the ice slide. She met Elsa at the bottom and witnessed everyone screaming in fear and running around like lunatics.

"What's going on?" Sh asked.

Elsa pointed to the sky.

"Look up there," She said.

Rapunzel looked up and saw a dark violet dragon zooming across the sky. It noticed her and Elsa and let out a furious roar. It opened its mouth and a dark beam came flying at them. Elsa intercepted the blast with her ice but it was knocked clean out of the way and struck Elsa. She went flying backwards landing hard on the ground. Rapunzel ran and knelt down beside her.

"Are you ok?" She asked with concern.

"Yeah," Elsa answered.

She braced her stomach and sat up, tilting her head toward the sky to look at the dragon that hovered over them.

"How are we supposed to beat that thing?" Rapunzel asked.

"Rapunzel! Elsa!" Someone shouted.

They both turned their heads and saw the rest of the group running towards them.

"What's going on?" Kristoff asked.

"Why is there a dragon terrorizing Corona?" Eugene asked.

"I don't know but it's not good," Rapunzel said.

"What do we do?" Anna asked.

"I can handle this," Elsa said.

Elsa stood and held out her hands until suddenly all went black and she fell backwards into Rapunzel's arms. Anna flocked to her side.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I don't know she just fainted," Rapunzel answered.

"Then what are we going to do?" Anna asked worriedly.

"Guys don't look now but there's an angry dragon coming straight for us," Eugene said.

Anna looked up and saw the dark dragon start to dive down straight toward them. It suddenly got hit in the side and turned its head to the left where a cloaked woman was standing with her arm outstretched. The dragon let out a roar and the woman shot a blast of ice. It hit and it froze solid but it was still in the air. The woman clenched her fist and the dragon broke into pieces and crumbled to the ground.

"Whoa," Kristoff said out loud.

The woman started to walk toward the group as everyone stopped and stared at her. She stopped walking.

"Carry on with your day everyone! I'm sorry about this. You're all safe now!" The woman reassured.

Anna stared wide eyed at the woman.

"I...I know that voice," She whispered.

Elsa started to breathe heavily and she started to scream slightly.

"Elsa." Anna said worriedly.

Anna didn't know what to do. The woman stood over her and the two locked eyes.

"I can help," The woman said gently.

"Please we don't know what to do," Rapunzel pleaded.

"Calm down. That's the first step,"

The woman put a hand on Elsa's forehead.

"I'm sorry. For both of you," She said.

Anna and Rapunzel looked at her confused.

"I can see inside the minds of people when I do this. You've both suffered a lot. I'm sorry," She said. "I'm sorry for your loss Rapunzel,"

"How do you know my name?" She asked.

"You're about to be coronated. The whole region should know your name by now,"

The woman moved her hand in a graceful motion and a snowflake appeared out of thin air. She gently touched Elsa's forehead and the ice and snow spread throughout her body and she relaxed.

"She'll be fine. She just needs rest," The woman said.

The woman stood and started to walk away.

"Take care of your sister Anna. If she were here right now she would be extremely proud of you. Both you and Elsa,"

"You... you knew my mother?" Anna asked.

"Yes. She was a very good friend of mine. I miss her. A lot," The woman said depressed. "Farewell,"

As the woman walked away she heard her singing a familiar tune. When it got to the end she whispered the last words.

"Once upon a december,"

"Come on. Let's get her inside," Rapunzel said.

The group started to walk away as Anna just stared at the woman with curiosity.

"Anna are you coming?" Kristoff asked.

"Yeah. I'll be right there," She said blankly.

She turned to catch up with the group only looking back to catch one last glimpse of the woman. But when Anna turned around the woman was gone.

* * *

The woman reappeared in the woods emerging from her snowflake flurry form. Hans and Gothel were waiting for her when she arrived.

"I have to say that was a pretty convincing performance you put on back there,"

"Thank you," She said.

"How do you know them?" Gothel asked. "Rapunzel and the others that is,"

The woman hesitated to answer.

"That's something I'd prefer to keep to myself," She said in a somewhat regal tone.

"I have an assumption but you can tell me if I'm right or not," Hans started.

The woman kept her back turned so Hans couldn't see the tightening of her jaw.

"And what exactly is your assumption?" She asked.

"I have a feeling that I know who you are,"

"And who am I?"

"Well I'd think that you would so polite as to introduce yourself your Majesty,"

"..."

The woman was silent. She turned back around to face her two companions and started slowly took the hood of the cloak off her head so her face could be seen.

"I knew it," Hans said.

"Impossible..." Gothel whispered.

"Congratulations Prince Hans. You figured it out,"

Hans smirked, taking pride in his detective skills.

"My name is..."

* * *

**Hello again. Thank you for reading and review to keep the story going and tell me what you think. **


	7. Warnings PT1

**Hey guys. I'm going to start by saying 'Good job' to MagicFireTiger for figuring it out. And your review was funny by the way. It made me laugh :) Thank you to those who have reviewed and continued to support this story. Anyway let's get on with the chapter. Enjoy:)**

CHAPTER 7: WARNINGS PART 1

Hans smirked proudly as the woman removed her hood.

"I knew it," He said.

"Impossible," Gothel whispered.

"My name is Idunn. Former Queen of Arendelle," She said.

Hans stood, arms crossed, smiling brightly,

"I have to ask Hans how did you know?" She asked.

"Your necklace gave me the suspicion but I needed proof. Then when you started humming that song and I knew. There's a story that goes along with it as well. Two royal sisters from the Kingdom of Phorea were both born on the summer and Winter solstice. The daughter born on the winter solstice would sing only 4 words. Once upon a December. Occasionally the Daughter of Summer would join in. But she had her own special melody. The song of the Golden Flower. After the Daughter of Winter's death the Daughter of Summer sang those words over and over again to remember her. As of now they're both dead. Or so I thought,"

"I don't understand. You said you wanted revenge. Why would you want revenge on your own daughters?"

"It's not them I want revenge on. It's my niece," Idunn answered.

Hans raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"My sister was always the center of attention. I was the outcast. Always alone, living in her shadow. She was always the star of the show. But with her out of the picture I can live the life that was meant for me,"

"So you mean to get rid of her legacy and take the throne of Corona for yourself," Hans assumed.

"Precisely,"

"That's never going to happen," Hans said.

Idunn shot him a look of confusion.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I tried to do the same thing. I tried to take the throne and almost did, but it's never going to happen,"

"Just because you failed doesn't meant that I-"

"I haven't told you why yet," Hans interrupted.

The former queen regained her composure.

"You Arendelle royalty are so quick to make assumptions. The reason why you'll fail is because Elsa is too strong to let that happen. It's the same case with Anna."

Idunn tightened her jaw.

"You're not implying that..." Gothel started.

"That's right. If we take one out of the picture then we have to take all of them out at the same time. It'll be the greatest moment of my life when I get my revenge on those two," Hans said.

Gothel reminded her self of Flynn Rider and how she longed to get revenge on him.

"Where do we start?" She asked.

"We need everyone to agree first," Hans said looking at Idunn. "Are you in or out?"

Idunn hesitated then smiled wickedly.

"I say... I'm all for it,"

"Excellent. Can you take me to the Southern Isles. I have some unfinished business to attend to there," Hans said.

"With pleasure... King Hans," Idunn replied.

The three dissolved into snowflakes and headed toward the Southern Isles.

The Black Beast watched as the three flew through the sky.

"See I told you we could trust him," Sol said.

"Gaia what are you thinking?" Chrono asked.

"I'm starting to get the feeling that we can't trust Hans. His intentions are unclear at this point," Gaia answered.

"Just use your eye on him. He'll do whatever you want him to," Equinox suggested.

"Hey that's actually a good idea. And I thought_ I_ was the brightest one here," Sol said.

Equinox growled and Sol started to laugh extremely hard.

"Be quiet you two!" Gaia shouted.

"Sorry," The two heads said meekly.

"I think I will use it after all Equinox. I haven't used it in a while but it will definitely be useful,"

"Then I'll do it Gaia. You know how dangerous the eye can be when not used for a period of time," Chrono said.

"Very well. Bu the question is who do we go through to send the message?" Kodiak asked.

"We have two options," Gaia stated.

"Why do we have two? I thought we only have one," Sol asked.

The rest of the heads looked at him as if he was the stupidest thing on the planet.

"What? Oooooooohhhhhhhh. Right. We do have two options,"

"There could be another way," Polaris said.

"What ddi you have in mind?" Kodiak asked.

"Astral projection. There would be no need to use the eyes if we did that,"

"That may be true using them would ensure we got our point across more... efficiently," Gaia said.

"If you're suggesting what I think you are then no thanks. We'll all be wiped if we do that,"

"If it makes him realize who he's dealing with then I have no problem with it. It's fair," Polaris said.

"I'm with Polaris," Kodiak said.

"Same here," Zephyr said in reply.

"Let's just get this over with," Equinox said impatiently.

"I know I'm going to regret this but let's do it," Said Chrono.

"Finally some action!" Sol said excitedly.

"But who do we send the message through?" Kodiak asked.

"I think the former queen would do rather nicely," Polaris said.

"What if we sent it to both of them at the same time?" Chrono suggested.

"Are you kidding me? We'd all practically be dead by the time we're done if we do that," Sol argued.

"Whatever works. We'll send it to both of them at the same time," Gaia said.

Sol groaned.

"Fine. Let's just get this over with," He complained.

The heads closed their eyes.

"Let's begin," Gaia started

Hans, Gothel, and Idunn walked through the woods with Hans leading the way.

"I'm amazed that you know your way through the woods," Gothel said ducking under a branch of a tree.

"This is my kingdom. I know it like the back of my hand," Hans replied.

"Well it's not your kingdom yet," Idunn corrected.

"But it will be," Hans retorted.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," A voice said.

Hans and Idunn stopped in their tracks. Startled at the voice the two heard.

"Who's there?" Idunn asked out loud.

"I didn't hear anything," Gothel said.

"No. There was a voice. I'm positive," Hans said, turning his head in all directions.

The two suddenly gasped for air. Like they had just been impaled through the stomach. All went black and they both passed out.

Hans and Gothel found themselves in a complete black space.

"I can't see anything," Idunn said.

"Neither can I. My eye isn't working for some reason,"

"Of course it isn't." The voice said.

It was familiar to both.

"You. What do you want?" Hans asked out loud.

14 pairs of glowing red eyes appeared in the darkness. Each pair possessing it's own unique design.

"The reason your eye isn't working Hans is because we control your power. We could shut down any ability you posses within mere scones. We decide not to because we trust you. But we have our doubts about you and your intentions," Gaia said.

"Stick to our agreement and nothing will go wrong," Kodiak said.

"But fail to cooperate and you'll regret the day you ever laid eyes on us," Chrono threatened.

Hans swallowed hard.

"Do you understand?" Equinox asked.

"Yes. Fully," Hans answered.

Sol leaned in closer toward Hans who was a mere bug compared to him.

"I don't know Gaia. He doesn't seem so sure to me. I think we better go a bit further," Sol said.

Hans stepped back away from the gigantic head then bumped into Zephyr who looked him straight in the eye. Han's eyes took the shape of Zephyr's and he immediately fell forward and fainted. Idunn looked down at her unconscious comrade then looked back up at Gaia.

"Why am I here?" She asked.

"I think you know why," Gaia said in reply.

Idunn was silent.

"Oh come now. Did you really think we didn't know?" Gaia questioned.

"I was hoping you didn't," She answered.

"Foolish girl we aren't as stupid as you think. How about we take a look into your future shall we?"

Gaia leaned in closer to her and Idunn stepped back. She made the mistake and looked straight into Gaia's eyes. The shape of her eyes changed and she fell forward, unconscious before she hit the ground.

"Well that's step one," Chrono said.

"Phase two. Go!" Gaia ordered.

A red gigantic red circle went around Hans and Idunn with an intricate design in the middle. It lit up and the space was covered in a glowing red light.

Idunn opened her eyes and found herself lying on the ground. She stood up and she could see the outline of the castle of Corona.

"Beautiful night isn't it?" Someone asked.

She knew it was Gaia's voice but he wasn't present in what seemed to be the real world.

"So where exactly are we?"

"Where do you think?" Gaia retorted.

Idunn started to walk toward the outlined castle.

"Why did you bring me here?" Idunn asked.

"I wanted to show you something that's just beyond that hill," Gaia said.

Idunn looked straight ahead and there was a small hill that when at the top would give a great view of the kingdom. She peeked over the hill and she immediately gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. Anna and Rapunzel were kneeling next to Elsa who seemed to be unconscious. Idunn immediately fell to her knees as tears formed at the corner of her eyes.

"So you do still care about them. I found it hard to believe that you could so easily despise them," Gaia said.

"Why are you showing me this?" She asked.

"Oh don't look away. There's more," Gaia said.

"This is all your fault!" Rapunzel shouted.

Idunn was confused. Who was Rapunzel talking to? She went closer to get a better look of the situation and gasped again when she saw herself. The other version of the former Queen had her head bowed and was on her knees.

"This... this isn't right," Idunn said to herself.

"Oh but it is my dear. This is your fate and there's nothing you can do to change that,"

"No. No no no," Idunn said putting her hands over her ears to black out the sound of Gaia's voice.

"Oh and there's one more thing you should probably see," Gaia said.

Idunn suddenly felt her face warm. She looked up and saw the kingdom of Corona in flames. In the background causing the destruction was the Black beast itself.

"I hope you understand what will happen if you disobey us again. We were the ones who let you have those powers and we can take them away from you. Also ending your life in the process. Is that what you want?" Gaia questioned.

"I don't want any of this. I never asked for it," Idunn answered.

"Then go along with our little game and you'll be spared. I hope that you have been thoroughly reminded of the consequences for disobedience,"

"I have. And I promise to obey," She said.

"Excellent. Now I have a task for you,"

"What do you need me to do?" Idunn asked as she looked at the three girls.

"Listen very closely,"

**Hey guys thanks for reading. As always review, favorite, follow, and I'll see you guys next time:)**


	8. Warnings PT2

**Hey guys. Sorry for the wait. My school has standardized testing this week so I've been kind of tired lately and haven't had much of a chance to write. It will be the same case next week too so the next chapter probably won't come out for another week or two. I'd like to thank evbro5555 for the favorite and follow and I'd like to thank Fire230 for the review. Anyway here's chapter 8. Enjoy:)**

CHAPTER 8: WARNINGS PART 2/THE VOICE IN THE DARKNESS

Hans opened his eyes and he realized he was lying on cold stone. He stood up and stood at the foot of his former home.

"What happened?" He asked out loud.

"How do you feel? I hope you don't feel groggy or anything like that,"

A voice said.

"Is that you Gaia?" Hans asked out loud.

"No. This is Chrono. I thought you would have recognized my voice by now,"

"I've only heard your voice twice. So why am I here?" Hans asked.

"Where do you think you are?" Chorno asked back.

"My castle but I don't understand,"

"Go inside," Chrono instructed.

Hans did as he was instructed and opened the front gates. People were roaming about the vast courtyard conversing with each other. Some small children were running about. Hans was confused why no one noticed him.

"They can't see you. This isn't the real world," Chrono informed.

"Can you tell me what I'm doing here?" Hans asked.

"I'm here to show you the consequences if you ever choose to disobey us,"

"And what exactly are these consequences?" Hans questioned.

"That's for you to see. Now hurry up. I'm getting tired of waiting for you to get to the front door," Chrono said impatiently.

Hans made his way to the front gates. Observing the children and adults conversing as he walked. He opened the door to his home and started down the enormous great hall.

"Where am I going?" Hans asked.

"To your brothers room," Chrono said.

"Which one?" Hans asked.

"Right I forgot you have twelve. The eldest one room," Chrono specified.

"He has a name you know. It's Jacob," Hans corrected.

"Don't tell me you still care about your brothers after they tried to have you executed," Chrono said.

"Of course I don't. But if someone has a name you should use it. It's proper manners," Hans said.

"Someone is acting regal today. The throne isn't yours yet," Chrono reminded him.

"You're right. I have to be vigilant," Hans said.

Hans made his way up a long stair case that gave way to two halls. He turned to the left and stopped outside a plane white door.

"Now go inside," Chrono instructed.

Hans turned the handle and walked into hi brothers room. He was never allowed to do this when he was a prince. Walking straight into his brothers room without knocking or just without his brothers permission in general. Most of the time Jacob would be studying. And all that paid off since he was now king. Hans had heard rumors in his cell that Jacob had met a woman but how could he know. He was stuck inside a dirty cell. The room itself had a beautiful dark blue carpet. And all along the walls were banners of blue, yellow and white with a two crossed swords in the middle. The symbol of the Southern Isles.

"So now what?" Hans asked.

"Your brothers diary. On his desk," Chrono said.

Hans didn't question Chrono's orders and went to his brothers desk and took his diary.

"What's in here?"

"Something I think you'll want to know," Chrono answered.

Hans hesitantly opened the diary and pages upon pages of writing were revealed to him. Hans wondered if this is why Jacob couldn't be disturbed. He flipped through a couple pages then something caught his eye. A date. Specifically on this page.

_6/14_

That was today. He then turned to the words n the page but they were in a language he had never seen before. He had seen similar letters in the Arendelle library but he couldn't quite understand what they meant.

"Have you never seen this language before?" Chrono asked.

"I've seen it. I don't understand it," Hans answered.

"It's called runic. Arendelle is especially fond of this particular style. Futhark. It's not that difficult to read or write," Chrono stated.

"That still doesn't help me understand the language," Hans said. back.

"We gave you powers for a reason. Use them,"

The shape of Hans's eye changed and he could immediately read the writing on the page. It read:

_I have travelled the world near and far to find the person I would spend the rest of my life with. _

_And within only thirty six years I have found that person. _

_Her name is Madeline. _

_One of the most beautiful people I have ever met. _

_She's kind, intelligent, gentle, everything I would have ever asked for. _

_We met one year ago on the day of the summer solstice. _

_That was the day my former brother Hans went to Arendelle for their queen's coronation. _

_ Over that time we gee closer and closer until after five months later I finally had the courage to do what I never would have done... _

_I proposed. _

_She said yes and now we're happily married. _

_It has been over a year since then and we are_

It stopped there. The writing didn't continue after that.

"What's going on? There has to be more," Hans said. Annoyed that the letter had been cut off.

He flipped through the rest of the book but nothing caught his eye.

"He hasn't finished it yet. But he will very shortly," Chrono said.

The two heard footsteps from outside the hallway.

"Speak of the devil. Here he is,"

Hans put the diary back where it was and Jacob opened the door. He was a handsome young man. Good stature and a solid build to go with it. He had dark brown hair and emerald green eyes. He sat down at the desk, took out a pen and started writing. Hans walked over and looked over his shoulder. His mouth opened wide after Jacob was done writing. Jacob then stood and walked out of the room. Hans then feel to his knees. His mouth gaped.

"I never knew," Hans said to himself.

"And what did it say?" Chrono asked.

"It said it has been over a year since then and we are expecting a baby within the next two months," Hans recited from memory.

"You seem happy for him," Chrono said.

"I am," Hans replied.

"I thought you didn't care anymore. But that wasn't the point in me showing you that. What I meant to show you was this,"

Hans suddenly heard screaming from outside the castle. He ran to the balcony and saw the Black Beast terrorizing the kingdom.

"What are you doing? Call them off!" Hans shouted.

"This is your consequence. Your brother, his wife, and all of your family will be slaughtered at our hands if you disobey. Go along with the tasks we assign you and all will turn out well. However, if you choose to defy us we will not hesitate to kill you as well. Do I make myself clear?" Chrono threatened.

Hans looked down from on top of the balcony and saw Jacob hugging a woman's lifeless body as blood stained his hands.

"Yes. I understand," Hans said.

"For your sake and your brothers sake I hope you do understand. We must return Gaia is waiting for us,"

* * *

Idunn and Hans both woke up in the same dark space and were greeted by the Black Beast.

"I hope the two of you are throughly motivated," Gaia said.

Idunn and Hans both nodded.

"Now leave at once. But keep in mind that you will be under a watchful eye," Gaia said.

A glowing red light encircled Hans and Idunn and they disappeared from the space. As soon as they were gone Sol groaned loudly.

"I'm beat. I'm so tired from that. Goodnight," He said.

Sol slumped down and closed his eyes.

"I'm tired too guys see you in the morning," Equinox said.

One by one the heads closed their eyes except for Gaia.

"Are they gone?" A voice asked.

"They're asleep yes. What do you want?" Gaia asked into the dark space.

"I'm going to give you a warning like you did them but I'm going to be a bit more brief. If you lay so much as a finger on the descendants I promise I will put an end to your cycle. Do I make myself clear?"

"And why would I do that? So you can defeat them yourself? I don't think so," Gaia said.

"You now that I'm not the warmest person right?"

"You can say that again,"

"You know you can't kill the decedents until the solstice,"

"I can't but someone else can,"

"Do as you please but know that if you try so much as anything you will be sorry,"

"Before you leave I have a warning for you,"

"And what warning could _you_ possibly have for _me_?"

"The decedents. She's one of them,"

The space was silent for a moment.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"You forget I have the eyes. Only five of us can see who the chosen ones are. And it just so happens that I was lucky enough to see her,"

"The five decedents. Fire, Ice, Air, Earth and Spirit. You're saying that you can see all five?"

"Yes and we are now sure of who they are,"

"Wat do you mean now? Weren't you always sure?"

"The decedent of ice was difficult to choose. But eventually as time went on it became clear that Elsa is the decedent of ice,"

"And what about the rest?"

"I would never tell you. It more fun to watch your curiosity get the better of you,"

A sudden chill filled the air.

"Oh and one more thing... she is coming for you,"

"The former queen? I know. I heard the task you gave her. It's pretty irrelevant wouldn't you say?"

"Not for us it isn't. Those five objects could seal the fate of this world and we... the Black Beast will once again rule,"

A harsh laughter filled the air.

"I'm sorry but if only you knew who you were dealing with,"

"What do you mean?"

"The former queen didn't get her powers from you. I was the one who originally gave them to her. You just enhanced them. Either way hers are the weakest of the three wielders,"

"I'll have an explanation by the time this is done. Until then I'll see you on the solstice. Maybe sooner if I'm lucky,"

"Don't get ahead of yourself Gaia. If I were you I'd just kill those three right now. Their intentions aren't straight. Because you've threatened their loved ones they will stop at nothing to prevent the fates they were shown. You've sealed your fate,"

We'll see about that,"

"We shall. I bid you farewell. For now,"

The space was silent. Gaia knew that the voice was gone. His eyes changed shape and a dark purple orb came and stopped in front of him.

"I'm glad you're here my friend. I need a favor from you,"

* * *

**Hey guys. Please give me your support and Review/Favorite/Follow. It keeps the story going and I welcome any and all constructive criticism you guys have to offer. Thanks for reading.**


	9. Author's Note

**Hey guys. Sorry for this but I just needed to let you guys now that I won't be writing for a little while. My Aunt passed away recently and I probably won't be on for a little while. Just letting you guys know. Thanks.**


	10. Dreams of an Absolution

**Hey guys. This will be the only chapter for a while. I'll be putting up another Author's Note when I'm ready to continue writing this. Good news though I don't let anything get me down. I'm still here and that means I can still write. The next chapter may come out a little sooner than you think. Anyway, thank you guys for all your support with this story. And I hope you enjoy:)**

CHAPTER 9: DREAMS OF AN ABSOLUTION

Everything was black. There was no light at all. A space that had been consumed by eternal darkness. In this space stood Elsa. Alone and afraid she wandered the darkness. Searching for some form of radiance but there was none. She looked at her hands and saw that her powers were starting to disobey her. Frost was staring to make its way up her arm.

"It's been a long time Elsa. How have you been?" Someone asked.

Elsa shot her head up and gasped when she saw Hans standing a few feet away from her.

"You? What are you doing here? I thought you were executed," She said.

"I would have been. But unfortunately for you I'm alive. And now I'm going to kill you," He said.

"You couldn't defeat me then. What makes you think you can defeat me now?" Elsa questioned.

"Because this time I have something that I didn't have before. Dark magic. Magic that is more powerful than yours. You don't stand a chance. And once you're out of the picture, Arendelle will have a true ruler. Not a monster like you. Now, I'm going to show you where you really belong."

Elsa adjusted her footing and got ready for an attack.

"Why so scared?"

Elsa didn't realize it but Hans had appeared behind her.

"You're trembling. I don't think I've ever seen you this scared. It's invigorating for me. Knowing that I have you right where I want you. And you can't do anything about it,"

Elsa tried to move her hand but it was immediately caught in Hans' tight grip.

"Don't struggle Elsa. You'll only make things worse than they already are,"

Elsa couldn't help but notice that here strength was somehow being drained. She felt tired and dizzy and her vision was starting to become blurry. It was becoming difficult for her to stand.

"So you've noticed. The draining of your strength is because of the power inside me. Not only can I make projectiles and constructs but with a mere touch I can sap away some of your soul,"

A black sword appeared in Hans' free hand and touched the blade to Elsa's cheek. As soon as the blade touched her strength was immediately drained.

"Within mere minutes I'll have all of your strength. Oh and there's more one thing I forgot to mention. With the extraction of your soul comes any essence of magic within the soul. In other words when your soul is gone so is your power. And we both know that without your power, you'll die. I wonder what Anna would do once her only family is gone."

"If you lay so much as a finger on her I'll-"

"You'll what?" Hans interrupted.

Elsa couldn't come up with and answer. She struggled to break free of his grip, but he was too strong.

"I figured as much. You can't do anything to me. I'm stronger than you now. First it will be your cousins, then your beloved sister, then you. I'm going to make sure you suffer for a long time before I have the pleasure to kill you. Because then... it will make everything all the more sweet when I finally have he chance."

The sword disappeared and Hans let go of Elsa's hand. Due to her weakened legs and fatigue she dropped to the ground. She looked back at Hans who was smiling wickedly. In the background were seven pairs of glowing red eyes. Seven heads of what seemed to be a dragon. The same thing Anna had described in her nightmare. Hans then spoke two simple words.

"Kill her,"

With that, seven bright red spheres of energy appeared in the darkness. They shot forward at the same time and combined to form one massive beam that hurled straight for Elsa. It came closer and closer and closer until...

* * *

Elsa shot up in her bed with a look of terror and panic on her face. Her forehead was dripping with sweat and her breaths were deep and quivering.

"It was just a dream," She told herself.

She lay back down on her pillow and replayed the terrifying dream that she had just had. A sweet sounding, soft music started to play from next to her bed. She turned her head sideways and saw the same music box her mother had. Only with an emblem of the sun instead. It played the same tune as the one her mother had left and she started to sing along.

_On the wind_

_'Cross the sea._

_Hear this song and remember._

Another voice joined in.

_Soon you'll be_

_Home with me._

_Once upon a December._

Rapunzel opened the door and stepped foot into the room. She closed the door behind her and sat beside Elsa.

"How do you know that?" Elsa asked.

"My mother used to sing it all the time as a lullaby. Beside my healing incantation that's what I sing most of the time. I sing it to remember her,"

There as silence for a brief moment.

"Do you have any idea who would do that? Kill your mother I mean?" Elsa asked.

"I don't know who did, but when I find out..."

"Revenge isn't the answer," Elsa interrupted.

"Then what is the answer?" Rapunzel asked back.

"I don't know. That's up to you to decide. You're the only one who knows what's right in this situation,"

Rapunzel let out a heavy sigh.

"I don't know what to do," She admitted.

"What would your mother do?" Elsa asked.

This touched Rapunzel. What would her mother want her to do? She had no idea. She was shaken from her thoughts when she heard a grumbling sound. She turned her head and saw Elsa looking down at her stomach.

"Why don't I get you something to eat," Rapunel offered. "It''s almost lunch time.

"Lunch!? How long was I out for?" Elsa asked.

"About half a day. It's an unusually long time for the blow that you took. Unless that dragon had a special power or something. I'll be right back just sit tight,"

Rapunzel walked out the door. She was deep in thought until she heard a scream come from the kitchen. She sprinted as fast as she could and saw the chef, Marie, staring downward and pointing. She screamed with the ear pinching sound of a million mice in a symphony of uncoordinated sound.

"IT'S ALIVE! IT'S ALIVE! IT TALKS! AHHHH!"

Rapunzel scathed the back of her head as she witnessed Marie screaming because of a snowman.

"Hi. I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" He said enthusiastically.

He chased the chef around while she ran away, her arms flinging in the air. Rapunzel had one eyebrow raised the entire time.

"Marie," She spoke up.

"What is it princess?" She asked. Still trying to avoid the snowman.

"Oh um... could you make Elsa something to eat please?" Rapunzel requested.

"Of course as soon as this snowman leaves me alone I'll be right on it,"

"Come on Olaf I have a job for you," Rapunzel said.

"Oooohh I love jobs. They're so hard and tiring it makes me sweat,"

"But you can't sweat," Rapunzel stated.

"I know! That's why I like them!"

Rapunzel handed him an orange and bent down so she met his eyes.

"This is very important Olaf. I need you to take that orange to a merchant ok. Come back when you're done," Rapunzel said.

"Yipeee! I have an important job!" Olaf said excitedly.

He pranced out of the castle, then the courtyard and made his way to town.

"I recommend getting to work on that food before he comes back," Rapunzel said.

"Yes your Highness. Right away."

Marie ran back into the kitchen and started to work vigorously. _Your Highness. _It was a term Rapunzel had never been called before until now. She had hoped in her mind that she never would have had to be called by that title, but what more could she do now? Her parents were gone. Thinking about their death saddened her. Water started to form at the corner of her eyes. Something inside her suddenly felt like it had switched on. Like gears started to turn in her body. She suddenly felt full again. Like she was missing something and it had come back to her. She knew what had happened and she smiled. Her powers were back.

* * *

Idunn and Hans both woke up at the exact same time. Gothel was sitting on a nearby rock holding her head up in her hands.

"It's about time you two woke up," She said.

Both their heads were pounding.

"Ow," Idunn mumbled putting a hand on her aching head.

Suddenly, she remembered what Gaia had said.

"I have somewhere to go," She said.

This jogged Hans' memory as well.

"Now that you mention it I do too."

"What am I supposed to do?" Gothel asked.

"You'll find a way to keep yourself entertained," Idunn replied.

Gothel slouched down and sighed heavily.

"Where exactly are you two going?" She asked.

"Arendelle," Idunn answered.

"Corona," Hans answered shortly after.

The two exchanged looks of skepticism then they both disappeared.

"And once again here I am," Gothel said into the trees.

She suddenly gasped for breath. Her eyes changed shape and she was astral projected into a black space with a pair of glowing red eyes in the darkness.

"What-what's going on?" She asked panicked.

"What if I told you, Gothel, that I could give you everything you desire in the blink of an eye,"

"Who are you?" Gothel asked.

"I am Gaia. The Black Beast. Now will you accept my offer?" He asked.

Gothel thought it over.

"What would you give me?" She asked.

"What do you desire?" Gaia asked back.

"A way to be rid of Princess Rapunzel," Gothel answered.

"Then you shall have what you desire,"

A red stream of energy shined in the darkness and it made its way towards Gothel. It swirled around her wrist and a crimson red bracelet formed.

"Jewelry?" She questioned.

"It may not look likes much but that has more power than you can imagine. As long as that is on your wrist nothing can hurt you. Observe,"

A ball of red energy shot toward Gothel. She closed her eyes and lifted up her arms to protect herself. The energy hit the bracelet and it was absorbed into it. Gothel stared in amazement at the power of the object.

"That bracelet doesn't just absorb the power. It turns it into your own. But the limit is the power you absorb. The more you have stored up the more power you have. Don't waste this opportunity," Gaia said.

Gothel nodded her head and the projection was over. She found herself in the exact same place she was before. She looked at her wrist and there was the bracelet that she had just received. She smirked evilly and drifted into thoughts of how to get her revenge.

* * *

Idunn appeared on the North Mountain and stared up and the magnificent palace of pure ice that stood before her. Her mouth dropped in awe as she looked up. She remembered why she was here.

_Flashback..._

_"What task?" Idunn asked._

_"I need you to go to Arendelle. Atop the North Mountain there is a palace of ice that Elsa made the day she ran away from her coronation. There's something I need from there," Gaia said._

_"What do you need?" _

_"She chose an interesting place to build a palace. In the back of it lies a hidden entryway to a frozen chamber. In the center lies a crystal made of pure ice. Bring it to me,"_

_Present..._

She snapped out of her momentary daze and walked up the frozen steps. She pushed open the huge double doors and stepped inside the gorgeous palace. She walked up the grand steps. Riding her hand on the flawless railing as she made her way up. She stopped at the dead end in front of her, even though there were two paths she could have taken. Even though it wasn't clear there was a faint outline of a door. She put her hand to the ice and the door became more visible. It opened automatically and gave way to an unusually dark passageway. The former queen gathered her courage and stepped into the darkness. It became colder as she walked further. She hugged herself to keep from being cold even though she thought she could never be cold, something about this place in particular was different. There was a light not far from her. She emerged out of the passage and was stunned to be standing in a magnificent room made of pure Ice. Just as Gaia had said there was a crystal in the very center. A light shined down on it from above and gave light to the room. It was unguarded which was strange to her. She walked uncontested and stopped in front of the crystal. She reached for it and was about to grab it until an abrupt voice stopped her.

"What are you doing in my home?" The voice asked.

It echoed in the room but it sounded feminine. Idunn didn't know what to say.

"I asked you a question,"

A harsh wind started to blow in the room. Idunn looked behind her and saw a slender, pale woman standing in front of her.

"What are you doing in my home?" The woman asked again.

The queen gulped.

"Who are you?" She asked frightened.

"I was just about to ask you the same question,"

The woman was dressed in white clothes. As white as snow in fact. Her eyes were white. She wore a long white dress that trailed behind her. Her hair was a platinum blonde that was put back in a sophisticated bun.

"I hope you have a reasonable explanation for invading my beautiful home,"

"And I hope you have a reason for using that tone," Idunn countered.

"How dare you defy me!"

The woman regained her composure.

"It's sad really. You don't recognize me. What a shame,"

"Recognize you? I don't even know you," Idunn replied.

"The power of the Black Beast is more than you think it is. You may think the power you have is from them but really it's from me. They made you believe that they were the ones who gave you the power and made you become loyal to them. I can see through Gaia's lies,"

"Gaia would never lie to me. He promised me everything I desire!" Idunn argued.

"But is what you wish really what you want?"

This made Idunn reconsider.

"I figured as much. You think you know what you want but then when the time comes you wish for something else. I'm telling you the truth. Gaia is selfish. He'll do anything to break free of his prison. To do that he needs the Shards of the Descendants. Fire, Ice, Air, Earth, and Spirit. Only when those five pieces of the puzzle are collected can he break free. And when he has them all he'll be immune to those powers. Completely unstoppable. In other words what he made you see will not be just a vision, but a reality,"

Idunn shot a blast of ice at the woman. The woman didn't move and Idunn's ice was completely vaporized out of thin air.

"How?" Idunn wondered.

"I told you. Your powers come from me. I control them better than you do. I am the Snow Queen. And neither you or Elsa deserve the title but me,"

A wave of sharp icicles was shot from the woman's hand and it skinned Idunn's left cheek. A thin line of blood was visible as the icicles stuck into a wall behind Idunn.

"Now leave. Get out of my sight," The Snow Queen demanded.

Idunn shot a wave of ice at the woman which sent her flying. She hit the wall and was knocked unconscious. Idunn grabbed the crystal and bolted out the door. She dematerialized into snowflakes and headed back to the woods.

**Hey guys. Thanks for reading this and I hope to see you all soon:)**


	11. Hans' Role Model

**Hey guys. I know that this came out sooner than you thought it would be coming out. Again, sorry about the wait. Anyway I'm back and I hope you enjoy this chapter:)**

CHAPTER 10: HANS' ROLE MODEL/ CONFRONTATION

Hans walked through the crowded streets of Corona, hiding his face in his cloak. With Rapunzel's coronation coming up the streets were much more crowded than a few days ago. People wandered the streets stopping at colorful stands. A small band was playing and a large circle was gathered. People danced in the middle. Has was brought back to memories of his former home. Attending balls and parties with his father, mother, and his twelve older brothers by his side. The days when he was a prince not a wanted criminal. He remembered the day his mother died. He made a promise to her; he promised he'd always make her proud. What would she say now?

* * *

_16 years ago in the Southern Isles..._

Hans was in his room reading a book. The title was _The Snow Queen. _It was a tale that he loved but didn't believe in. He thought it stupid and that there could never be such a being as The Snow Queen herself. Suddenly, there was a knock on his door.

"Hey little bro you in there?" Someone asked.

It was Jacob. Hans' older brother and role model.

"Yeah I'm here." Has responded from the other side of the door.

Jacob came in and closed the door behind him then took a seat next to Hans.

"Whatchya reading?" He asked.

Hans handed him the book.

"Ah. The Snow Queen. I loved this when I was your age. Funny thing actually your name in the same as the author," Jacob pointed out.

"Yeah. I picked up on that a long time ago," Hans said, boasting of his intelligence.

"Well aren't you a smart one," Jacob said messing up Hans' hair with his hand.

"Hey I just combed it!" Hans complained.

Jacob laughed then her expression saddened.

"Hans..." he started. "You know that mother isn't well."

"Yeah," Hans responded.

"She's worse now. A whole lot worse than she was before. She wants to see you."

The two brothers exited the room and walked down a series of hallways. They finally entered a large room with a cold and pale woman lying down.

"Hans..."

The woman motioned for him to come closer. Hans turned and looked at Jacob who nodded his head. Hans slowly walked to the woman's side and got on one knee.

"I need to tell you something that will see you through life's hardest trials. You're the kindest, most sincere person I know Hans. You're my pride and joy. I need you to stay that way. I'm so proud of you and I know that you'll continue to make me proud. Have courage, and be kind, and I know that you'll be a great ruler someday."

The woman's eyes closed after she spoke and guards rushed Hans out of the room. He struggled against them and watched as Jacob broke down in tears.

* * *

That was the last time Hans saw his mother. He had done everything the opposite of what she had wished him to do which he was secretly ashamed. He walked onto a hill that looked out at the fabulous sunset as the sun touched the horizon line. The sky was shades of pink, red, and purple. A perfect night.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" a voice asked.

"What do you want Chrono?" Hans asked back.

"I'm surprised you remembered my voice, but that doesn't matter now. Gaia needs something. That something is here in Corona, but there's one problem. Corona borders the Southern Isles and since your failure they have been overly protective of their kingdom now a days. What you must do is go to the border and... fly,"

"Fly?"

"Yes. Fly upward into the sky. Once you get above the clouds there will be a fiery kingdom. That kingdom is home to the guardian of the Fire Shard. Defeat the guardian and bring back the shard. Idunn has already retrieved the Shard of Ice and brought it to us. And Kodiak has contacted Gothel and she is now obtaining the Shard of Earth,"

"How many do you need?" Hans asked.

"The five main elements of Fire, Air, Ice, Earth, and Spirit, plus two more special Shards which we will talk to all three of you at once about,"

Hans was suddenly teleported to the borders of Corona and the Southern Isles. He stood confused as he looked up to the sky.

"How the heck am I supposed to get up there?" He wondered.

He thought for a minute about how to "fly" and he got an closed his eyes and concentrated. Darkness built up around his feet and he jumped up into the air. The darkness propelled him upward and he was soon above the clouds. In the distance he could see a great kingdom engulfed in flames with an enormous castle that stood out. He flew closer and closer toward the kingdom but then realized that he didn't know how to land. He flew face first into the ground and his face was covered in ash. He stood up and wiped the cinder and embers off his clothes.

"I'm gonna need to work on that," he told himself.

He stood at the start of a long path with lava and fire below him. Threatening to drown him in lames the minute he fell off the side. The heat made him sweat uncontrollably and made Hans wipe his forehead every couple seconds. He walked cautiously and stopped in front of two large double doors that had flaming edges. The doors themselves were a dark crimson red and the castle walls were the same color. There were pillars of fire surrounding the castle that went down for a couple seconds then shot back up. The whole place was like one big volcano. Hans tried to pushed ope the doors and a large hallway was revealed to him. The hall was held up by pillars of fire that seemed like they were crystalized The floor was stone with lava running through the cracks. The hallway led to another pair of doors. These were smaller than the ones he had just gone through but still big and tall as any castle door should be. He pushed them open and walked into a grand throne room where at the other end was a person sitting on a fiery throne. The person wore armor that had the colors of flames.. The person also held a large staff in his right hand that had one long stick that was a dark grey and at the top had jagged edges that could easily cut through steel.

"Why have you come here?" The person asked with a deep, low voice.

The person's face was covered by a helmet that made the eyes of the man or woman (what ever he or she was) look yellow. Hans scanned the room with his eyes. When he looked at the staff he saw a red shard that must have given the staff its power.

"That shard you've got there. I'll be taking it from you now. Hand it over," Hans said giving out his hand.

"So you're the one. I had been warned earlier that someone would try to steal my power,"

The person jumped high into the air and landed with the force of a supernova. As soon as he hit the ground fire erupted beneath him. He spun the staff with elegance and grace and finally pointed it at Hans.

"Prepare to meet your end young man,"

* * *

Rapunzel was out on her balcony thinking about the coming days. Her coronation was soon. Only three days left. She remembered Elsa's coronation. How beautiful she looked on that day. How regal and poised she was. She knew that she could never be like that. Not in her whole life. At least... not without her parents. They were her guardians, and now they were gone. Forever. She would never see them again. The only real memory she had of them was the music box her mother left behind. Then she remembered the woman who had saved them when the dark dragon attacked the kingdom. She could have sworn she heard her humming the exact same tune. There were either two explanations in Rapunzel's mind. Either this woman knew her mother, or she was the one who killed her. With that thought in mind Rapunzel knew what she had to do. She had to seek out this woman and find out who she really was. With determination in her eyes. She sprinted out the castle, through the town and into the woods.

* * *

Idunn materialized near a lake in the woods. She walked to get a better look at it but realized someone else was there. It was Anna. The moment she laid eyes on her Idunn felt a strange sensation inside her. She didn't know exactly what it felt like but it was strong nonetheless. Her eyes saw something different. A radiant white aura formed around her and eventually turned into flames. She gasped, not realizing she had forgotten to breathe and collapsed to the ground grasping her chest. Anna heard noise and turned her head and saw her. She ran over and put a hand on Idunn's back.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

Idunn's breathing calmed and she was able to speak.

"Yes. Thank you Princess," Idunn responded.

Anna recognized the tone of the woman's voice.

"Hey. It's you. You're the one who saved Elsa when that dragon attacked us,"

Idunn couldn't let Anna know more about who she was. It would be dangerous for both her and Anna. While thinking this she didn't realize that that she dropped the shard. It's radiant blue light caught Anna's attention. She picked it up and examined it in her hand.

"What is this? It's cold," She said.

Idunn snagged the shard from Anna.

"It's nothing. Thank you for helping me,"

Idunn seemed like she was in a rush. She stood up immediately and started to walk away.

"Hey! Wait! Stop!" Someone shouted.

Both Anna and Idunn were surprised to see Rapunzel running toward them. Idunn felt the same sensation again. As Rapunzel came closer the feeling intensified. A violet purple aura started to form around Rapunzel. Idunn started to lose her breath again, but she didn't know why. All she knew was she would have to face her biggest fear. Confronting the daughter of the parents she killed.

**Hello again. Please leave a review to tell me your thoughts. I welcome anything you guys have to say. (Within reason of ****course) Thanks for reading:)**


	12. Authors Note

**Hey guys. Since I haven't updated in a while I thought I just keep you posted. I'm working on the next chapter so it should be coming out soon. Maybe a couple days if I had to guess. My life has been a little hectic at the moment with family stuff and all that but the chapter will come out. You know what I'll promise you guys something. That chapter will come out between the dates of April 12th and April 15th. No later. I'm sorry this is taking longer than it should and I promise to make up for it. I'll be making the chapter after this one long and we'll have some action and some background as well. And as an added bonus a new character. Thanks for all your support on this story guys I appreciate it. Especially to all the Reviews/Favorites/Follows I owe it all to you guys.**


	13. Change of Heart

**Hey guys. As promised here's the next chapter. It wasn't posted as early as I had liked it to be but nevertheless here it is. Thank you to all of those who have reviewed so far and enjoy:)**

CHAPTER 12: CHANGE OF HEART

Gaia watched the confrontation unfold while all the others had their eyes closed.

"Interesting," he said out loud.

"Indeed," someone else said.

Gaia recognized the voice. The same woman from the frozen chamber appeared in the darkness.

"Well well look who we have here. The Cold Empress Ingrid. Well isn't this a pleasant surprise,"

"I think we both can agree that pleasant isn't exactly a word I'd use,"

"I was just trying to be nice," Gaia said in a sarcastic manner.

Ingrid shot him a look.

"So what brings you here my dear?" Gaia asked.

"You know what. The shards," Ingrid answered.

"Ahh the shards. Well I think you know why I need them,"

"Of course I do, but they don't."

"You're right. And I intend to keep it that way. Well, at least for one of the three."

Ingrid tilted her head skeptically.

"Surely you've noticed by now. I have a traitor in my midst. Or... more like a traitor to be," Gaia said.

Ingrid looked at him with utter confusion. How could he be so calm when there was a supposed traitor amongst him?

"I'll explain later. For now let's watch what happens here shall we?" Gaia said.

Ingrid shot him a suspicious look then turned to the projection where things beyond imagination would occur.

* * *

Rapunzel stood before the woman with Anna behind her.

"I want to know who you are. I suspected something was off the moment I saw you. Take off the hood and show us who you are!" Rapunzel ordered.

The woman smirked from underneath the hood of her cloak.

"I guess there's no point in hiding it any longer,"

The woman slowly took off her hood. After her face was visible Anna's expression turned from one of calmness to one of shock and fright, Rapunzel simply stared in astonishment. She couldn't believe this was even possible.

"There's no way. It can't be," Rapunzel managed to say.

"Mother?" Anna asked flabbergasted.

Idunn nodded.

"Yes Anna. It's me." She answered.

"But I don't understand. I thought you were dead,"

"So did everyone else. But... I'm alive aren't I?"

Anna couldn't help but smile. Her grin was growing wider by the second.

"I have to tell Elsa. Once she finds out you're alive she'll-!" Anna said excitedly.

"Anna!" Idunn said.

Anna was cut off. Her mother had an outstretched arm.

"What is it?" Anna asked with concern.

Idunn looked up solemnly. He straight face suddenly turned into an evil grin and a large blast of ice shot out towards Anna. The blast sent her flying and she hit the ground hard and skidded at least 10 yards.

"Anna!" Rapunzel shouted.

The princess ran as fast as she could to her cousins side. Anna was no bruised anther dress was covered in dirt and dried mud. There were even some grass stains that contrasted with her dark magenta skirt. Her eyes were closed and her body was lax and motionless. She was unconscious, but Rapunzel didn't know how long she would remain like that. She turned her head to face the former queen of Arendelle who was still wearing the same evil smile. Rapunzel felt so much hatred and rage fill up inside her but she knew that she was powerless against the Snow Queen in front of her. She turned her attention back to Anna who was still unconscious.

"Anna! Anna wake up!" Rapunzel pleaded.

"I wouldn't bother my dear niece. I struck her heart. She'll be solid ice soon."

Rapunzel felt like time had slow down having heard those words.

_She's going to die. No. I can't let that happen. _Rapunzel thought, Rapunzel closed her eyes as water started to form at the edges.

"Please Anna, wake up," She begged again.

"I told you it's no use. She'll be a statue before you know it,"

Rapunzel noticed blue ice start to creep up Anna's neck and make it's way up and down her body. Her dress was becoming decorated with snowflake like patterns and it was spreading quickly.

_What do I do? Think Rapunzel think! she thought._

"I just had a thought. How about instead of having one statue I have two?'

Rapunzel turned her head sharply to face Idunn who was surrounded by frost.

"Why?" Rapunzel asked in a broken voice. "Why are you doing this? You would kill your own daughter? I don't believe it. You were a queen once. You're supposed to take care of your people!"

"That was a long time ago, and as for Anna I could care less. I didn't care when I killed your mother what makes this any different?"

"Y-You killed my-my mother?" Rapunzel asked.

To Rapunzel this was unfathomable. She would never believe that her aunt would do such a thing.

"My sister was always the one in the spotlight. I was jealous. Being the oldest she would have the throne first while I was just the spare. The daughter who would take the throne if my sister suffered... a miserable fate. I was always the better student, the better leader. I should have been the one ruling Corona!"

The former queen's expression was filled with hatred.

"However... now that she's out of the way there's only one thing left for me to do,"

Ice and snow started to swirl around Idunn, creating a fierce wind that forced Rapunzel to protect her eyes.

"In order to claim the throne the heir must be removed from the line."

Rapunzel's eyes went wide. Her aunt would kill her just to get to her kingdom, but she was powerless. She knew that she didn't sand a chance. If she didn't think of something fast then she was going to die. She looked down at Anna who was slowly freezing by the second. Her neck was almost devoured in ice. She didn't have much time left. Rapunzel was stumped. She didn't know what to do. In her mind she truly thought this was the end.

* * *

Gaia watched the projection. He was completely intrigued by the situation.

"I think I picked the right minion for the job. Don't you agree?" He asked Ingrid.

"You know as well as I do that this isn't over. I know you can feel it. There's a disturbance near there. If she doesn't act now this plan will be foiled,"

Gaia broke down in uncontrollable laughter.

"You really think that I dunn will be defeated so easily? You underestimate her,"

The laughter ceased acutely.

"What... what is this? It's so strong, so... cold."

"I knew you'd sense it sooner or later. I think I have an idea who this might be. Although the chances of it are slim. I haven't seen him for years,"

"And who would that be?"

"His name is..."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Hans was covered in ash. His shirt and pants were covered in dirt and embers and his face was so dirty he looked like a runaway bandit that had been on the streets for four whole years without food or water. He locked eyes with the being of fire before him. even though he could barely see the eyes of his opponent he could see the expression of the guardian had changed ever so slightly. He looked surprised from what Hans could gather. The reason why was still unknown to him.

"This is a surprising twist," the guardian started. "You're not who you think you are. You're on the wrong side."

"I don't think so. I know what side I'm on." Hans argued.

"I don't think you do. I can see the aura of fire around you. The power inside you is far greater than that of the Black Beast. You have the power to defeat it, but you can't do it alone. You need the help of your fellow descendants. If you can all learn to work together, then, and only then, will you be able to stop Gaia,"\

"Descendants? Fire? Aura? What are you talking about? I've had enough with this magic stuff. All I want is my revenge. That's all."

"That may be what you want but Gaia has other things in store for you, and I can assure you that it's not a high and mighty life that you were promised. Once he's revived Gaia will kill you! He doesn't care what happens to you! You're a sacrificial pawn that is going to be used to help him control the entire world. He'll destroy everything you care about. The warnings he showed you were real. They are inevitable. Bound to happen. You can't avoid them but you can take the sacrifices and make them worth while,"

"Sacrifices? You mean Jacob? You're telling me he's actually going to die?" Hans asked.

His heart was now beating faster than ever. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Could this guardian actually be telling the truth?

"If you're not convinced then I'll persuade you more. The person you're trying to get revenge on, Elsa? She'll be dead by the time Gaia is revived."

Han's eyes went wide. He couldn't believe that someone as strong as Elsa could be killed without hesitation.

"How? I want to know how?" He pleaded.

"Her own mother."

"Idunn?"

"Yes. After that she'll have two deaths on her hands. Her sister and her daughter,"

"But that doesn't tell me how! You must have a projection, a vision, SOMETHING!"

"I do, but it's only an assumption. A vision in my mind. How it will play out will have to be decided when the time comes."

"SHOW ME! I NEED TO KNOW!"

The guardian smiled.

"I can see the fire in your eyes. You care deeply for them. Don't you?"

Hans clenched his fist.

"No. It's just... after Gaia's vision I don't want that to happen, and if keeping Elsa alive is the only way to do that then I have no choice."

"Don't fool yourself," the guardian said walking toward hans.

He put a fiery hand in front of Hans and a bright red circle of fire appeared with a complex design throughout the middle. Dark energy started to exit Hans' body.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"I am riding you of this dark power and giving you something new. Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, you are the descendant of Fire. Go and tell the others of your change of heart. In time they will forgive you for what you've done in the past, but it's up to you to decide when that happens. Just know that it must be done before Rapunzel's coronation. If not, the Black Beast will resurface, and your lives will be in danger. Now go."

The guardian waved his hand and Hans disappeared from the fiery palace. He reappeared in the woods but he felt something strange. The wind was blowing more furiously than he had ever seen. His instincts told him to go a certain way that led him out of the woods. When he emerged he found Idunn ready to release a blast of ice that would kill any ordinary person.

"It's been quite a reunion my dear, but sadly... this is the end.

With those words the blast was released from Idunn's control.

**Alright so, I know this wasn't the longest chapter I've written but despite it's length I hope that you liked it. Review to tell me what you thought and hope you'll stick around for the next chapter:)**


	14. The Cold Emperor Lyon

**Hey guys. Sorry for the lengthy wait. I apologize for that. Having kind of a busy life right now, but no one cares about me. So here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy:)**

CHAPTER 12: THE COLD EMPEROR LYON

Gaia and Ingrid watched as Idunn had Rapunzel right where she wanted here. Both were looking extremely calm. Almost as if they both knew they way this would turn out. Gaia however was more tense than Ingrid. Although it was a subtle difference it was definitely noticeable.

"What's his name?" Gaia asked.

"I don't know who you're talking about," Ingrid answered.

"Don't play dumb. You know who."

"Just watch and see. He'll make hie entrance soon enough,"

Hans was to far away to do anything of use in this situation. The blast had already been fired and would hit it's target soon. He didn't know what to do. He tried to think up possible ways to help Rapunzel live but he could come up with nothing. It was checkmate.

"ICE-MAKE SHIELD!" called a booming voice.

A shield of ice formed in front of Rapunzel and it protected her from the blast. Hans turned his head in all directions, trying to figure out where the voice came from. A figure in a bright white jacket fell from the sky and landed in front of Rapunzel blocking her from Idunn. A look of astonishment ran across Idunn's face. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Hans was the same way. He couldn't even comprehend the outcome of the situation which he thought there was no way out of.

"How?" Idunn asked. "There's no way you're fast enough to stop that."

"It's simple really," the man started

The voice was low but calm, almost soothing in a way.

"One handed magic is ineffective against two handed magic. You use one hand while I use two. That makes my magic stronger than yours on any level,"

"Who are you?" Idunn asked.

The man had dark blue hair, almost considered black that was spiked up. He had gray eyes that looked like the sky on a snowy day.

"I'm Gray. Gray Fullbuster. Apprentice of The Cold Emperor,"

_"Cold Emperor?" _Hans thought. _"Who could that be?"_

"Well, Gray Fullbuster, I believe it's about time for you to meet your end,"

"Not on my watch," Hans interrupted coming out of the woods.

"Hans? You're here? What are you doing? Aren't we on the same side?"

"Not anymore we aren't."

Idunn growled and shot a blast of ice at Hans. It melted away before it even reached him.

"Impossible." she said.

"Possible," Hans retorted.

Idunn and Hans both shot beams of power at each other that met in the middle. Fire and Ice collided for the first time. In the midst of the battle Gray knelt down beside Rapunzel and Anna who was unconscious.

"Thank you." Rapunzel said gratefully

"Don't thank me yet. I still have to save your friend here," Gray said.

Gray held his hand out openly and then put his fist so it touched his hand. Ice started to swirl around him and the ice inside Anna started to exit her body. The ice on her neck started to disappear and in no time at all she looked completely normal. She no longer felt cold in Rapunzel's arms. Anna soon started to regain consciousness. Gray stood again and had his back Rapunzel. On the back of Gray's jacket was an unfamiliar emblem she had never seen before. It looked like a splintered, upside down heart. She assumed it must have been the symbol of The Cold Emperor or whoever Gray had mentioned back then. But looking at the emblem for a little longer a feeling aroused in her stomach. A feeling that something was about to happen. She just didn't know what.

Gaia noticed the emblem on the back of Gray's jacket. As did Ingrid.

"Have you seen that emblem before?" Gaia asked.

"Yes. It's the symbol of The Cold Emperor," Ingrid answered.

The room grew silent.

"We know you're there. Show yourself." Ingrid ordered.

"I'd rather not," A voice said.

The voice sounded young, but it was also powerful and confident. Gaia felt uneasy. There was something about the voice that almost scared him.

"I'm afraid I must be on my way. As I always say time goes to the unnoticed. Farewell. I hope to see you again soon."

The room grew silent again. The assumption was made that the person (if it even was one) had left.

"Was that The Cold Emperor?" Gaia asked.

"I would assume it was," Ingrid answers back.

Gaia turned intriguingly back to the projection where Gray had forced Idunn to her knees.

"He's quite a vessel isn't he?"

A glowing green and red shard appeared in front of Gaia.

"Finally. Only two left,"

"You already have the main five?" Gothel shows promise, but it's all thanks to me and the power I gave her. Now I must call my minions back to discuss the final stage of this plan. All that's left are the shards of Darkness and Light, and then just as before I will finally be released form this offal prison and be free to cause destruction. And the descendants won't stand a chance! I'll be Immortal!"

A sharp icicle was put to Gaia's neck and he drew back.

"I won't let you. I hope you understand that,"

"What side are you on Ingrid? The Cold Emperor wants the same thing I do. Take plunge the world into eternal winter, and have himself sitting on the throne. In the end everyone wants power. That's nature. When you want something you take it forcefully. You can't sit back and let it come to you because it will always be out of your reach. So what do you want Cold Empress?" Gaia asked.

The icicle suddenly shattered into pieces, and six more pairs of glowing red eyes appeared in the darkness. Each with their own unique pupil. Ingrid stared in terror at the sight and dissolved into snowflakes. She was gone.

"That was quite a speech you gave Gaia," Sol stated.

"Intentions shape the person. If you don't have desire then your existence is meaningless. Whether she goes along with the Emperor's wishes does she really want them herself?"

"What would that prove?" Equinox asked.

"That she is her own person. That she has a reason to live."

"What if she doesn't have a reason?" Kodiak asked

Gaia smirked evilly.

"It's simple," he started. "Along with everyone else... we kill her."

Gray stood like a monster as he towered over Idunn who was on her knees like a puppy obeying its master.

"Tell your master something. The Cold Emperor will have his way! The world will be his! ALL HAIL LYON!"

"I disagree young man." A voice said.

"Gaia?" Idunn asked out loud.

"You may be strong this is true, but you are a mere distraction to me. You're master visited me just a few minutes ago, and I have to say I'm not impressed."

"What are you talking about?" Someone asked.

A tornado of ice and snow started to swirl furiously a few meters away from Hans. It exploded outward and a tall slender man appeared. He had hair as white as moonlight and a long white cape that went down to his ankles that had blueish fur on the shoulders. Underneath his cape he wore a royal blue long-sleeved shirt with daisy yellow along the collar. His eyes were as gray as his hair, and his posture was beyond perfect.

"I never sent for you Black Beast. You're mistaken."

"Rapunzel!" Someone shouted in the distance.

She looked back and saw Kristoff, Olaf, and Elsa riding on the back of Sven and Eugene was riding on Maximous. Max for short.

"WHOOOOOHOOOOOO!" Olaf shouted as he was carried on the back of the reindeer.

The three humans and one snowman got off the backs of their animals and faced the large group of people standing before them.

"Anna!" Elsa shouted running towards her sister.

She knelt down beside Rapunzel and Gray stood by who as assumed to be Lyon, The Cold Emperor. Elsa looked up in fury trying to figure out who could have done this, but when she raised her head the first thing to catch her eyes was the sight of her mother. Still alive and very very real. Was this a dream?

"Mother?" She asked.

Her voice cracked as she spoke. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Elsa who is that?" Olaf asked dumbfounded.

"Olaf that's the former Queen of Arendelle. Elsa and Anna's mother." Eugene explained.

"If that's her then who are those two?" Kristoff asked pointing to Lyon and Gray.

Lyon stepped forward.

"I am Lyon. The Cold Emperor. And who are you?" Lyon asked back.

"I happen to be the Prince of Arendelle!" Kristoff retorted

_"Prince?" Idunn wondered._

Idunn looked at Anna and saw a beautiful ring on Anna's 4th finger. A wide smile spread across her face. Until she saw the others. Auras of all different colors surrounded them and it sent terror down her spine.

"Royalty? I assume that must be the case with all of you then?"

Elsa repeated his title. _The Cold Emperor. _Could he have the same power as her?

"I'm afraid we must get going. Gray and I have important matters to discuss. We will meet again."

"Hold on!" Gaia shouted.

Everyone turned their heads to figure out where the voice was coming from.

"Don't bother trying to find him. He's where no one would ever dare to go." Idunn said for all to hear.

"If you didn't send for me then who did?" Gaia asked.

"How would I know? Could you see him?" Lyon asked back.

"No," Gaia answered simply.

"Then I know exactly who it is. Farewell."

Lyon and Gray dissolved into snowflakes and disappeared out of thin air. Hans was now staring at Idunn and the others wondering reactions would occur. Gothel suddenly appeared next to Idunn.

"Here I am! I hate to interrupt this little reunion but I'm afraid we have to get going,"

"You're not going anywhere!" Hans shouted.

A blast of fire was shot from his hand and headed straight for Gothel. She raised her arm and the power was absorbed into the bracelet. She put her hand in the direction of Hans, before he could react it was too late. The blast had hit him right in the chest and was sent flying backwards at hit the ground hard. Steam arose from his burning clothes as ashes and embers dropped slowly from the sky.

"Well that takes care of that. Tah tah!"

Gothel and Idunn were engulfed in a dark vortex. Elsa stood and ran for it.

"Wait! Mother!" She shouted.

By the time she got there, Gothel and Idunn were gone.

"What was that about?" Kristoff asked.

"I'm really not sure. Why is the former Queen of Arendelle here?" Eugene asked.

"That's not the right question Eugene. What we really need to find out is how she's alive," Rapunzel corrected.

"Frying pans. How are we supposed to find that out?" He asked.

"Not we Eugene. They. Elsa and Anna are the only ones that have the right to ask that question."

"In the meantime what do we do about him?" Kristoff asked pointing to Hans' burnt body.

"We do what's right." Elsa answered.

"Are you out of your mind!? He tried to kill us all!" Kristoff reminded her.

"I know, but that was years ago. He's changed I can sense it."

"Ok. If those are your orders then I'll take him back. Come on Olaf!" Kristoff shouted.

"Ooooohhhh. Where we going?"

"Back to the castle."

Kristoff and Olaf rode off back to Corona.

"Elsa what happens if he hasn't changed?"

"Then you'll do nothing to him." Someone said.

Ingrid appeared inf front of the Queen and Queen to be.

"You need him for what's about to come. Like all of you he is a descendant."

"Descendant?" Elsa asked.

"I'll go into more detail when you're ready. I know what you can do Elsa, but..."

The woman raised her arm and it pointed at Elsa who's expression turned to one of astonishment. She looked down and saw a hole in her heart that was bringing to stain her clothes red from blood.

"What about you Rapunzel?" Ingrid asked.

Everything went black and Elsa fell face first onto the ground.

"If you can save her I'll tell you everything you need to know. Good luck."

The woman vanished from sight soon after and Rapunzel ran to Elsa's side and placed her cousins head into her lap.

"Elsa wake up! Please! ELSA!"

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter guys. Just for clarification the way to pronounce Lyon is Lee-own just if you're confused on how to say his name. And if you're wondering yes this is Lyon and Gray from Fairy Tail. I don't own Fairy Tail just letting you guys know. ****Anyway, again I hope you liked this chapter.**


	15. Fighting The Darkness

**Hey what's up guys! How've you all been? So here's the deal. I'm thinking about using a certain concept in the sequel but I'll need your help to do so. There is one character near the end of this chapter that you won't recognize. Your goal: Unscramble the name. This is something that I decided to try. How I know if it will work is if you don't figure it out. If you do figure it out good for you! Give yourself a pat on the shoulder and wait for the sequel. You'll be a pro at unscrambling names. Yup, your task is to unscramble a single name. Just one. Nothing else to it. It's not a race so don't feel pressured to do it first. Take your time and think outside the box. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

CHAPTER 13: FIGHTING THE DARKNESS

Rapunzel was paralyzed. She had no idea what to do. Her cousin was dying right before her eyes yet she was too afraid to do anything. She felt like she couldn't move. No matter how hard she tried she was unable to. A horrific thought crossed her mind. Was there even a way to save Elsa? What if there wasn't? What would she tell Anna if she let Elsa die here? Rapunzel shook her head. She wouldn't let that happen, but her powers were gone. What could she do?

"Ra-Rapunzel?" Someone asked.

"Oh no!" Rapunzel thought.

Rapunzel didn't even notice that Anna had regained consciousness.

"What's going on? What happened?" Anna asked.

Rapunzel didn't look at her. She simply lowered her head.

"You were unconscious and... while you were out... Elsa.. she..."

Rapunzel couldn't finish her sentence. She didn't have the courage to tell Anna the truth.

"She what? Rapunzel tell me!" Anna demanded.

Rapunzel could hear the fear in Anna's voice. Anna ran over to Rapunzel. Rapunzel knew what she saw when she heard Anna gasp. Anna covered her mouth with her hands.

"I'm sorry Anna. Someone, a woman did something to her. She- she killed her. Elsa's... gone."

Tears streamed down her cheeks as Rapunzel spoke. She couldn't bear to look at Anna. She felt so ashamed. Guilty that she did nothing when she could have done something.

"No." Anna said, her voice broken.

She looked like she had just seen a ghost. Her skin was so pale and her eyes were as wide as they could go, perhaps even wider. She dropped to her knees. As tears fell from her eyes.

"Elsa..." Anna whispered.

Rapunzel suddenly felt warm at her back.

She turned around and saw Anna surrounded by a bright, white aura. She stared in awe at the sight. What was happening? Did Anna know she was doing that? Whatever it was, it was amazing. The light started to glow brighter, and brighter. Rapunzel's tear fell from her cheek and landed on Elsa's face. The tear suddenly dissolved, as if it went inside Elsa. A golden glow started to spread throughout Elsa's body until a radiant golden light emitted from Elsa's body. Rapunzel was forced to cover her eyes because of the brightness. When the light faded Rapunzel saw that Elsa's wound was healed and the blood was gone as well.

"Anna! Anna look!" She said excitedly.

The aura faded as Anna reopened her eyes and saw the same thing Rapunzel had seen. Elsa was saved. She couldn't believe it.

"Well done. I'm impressed." Someone said.

Ingrid suddenly appeared in front of Rapunzel, Anna, and Elsa. Rapunzel's expression showed one of rage and hatred.

"Rapunzel... is she the one who did this to Elsa?" Anna asked.

"Yeah. Uh... Anna?"

Anna stood with her head down. Her expression wasn't visible for a brief moment. She lifted her head up and the white aura appeared again. This time much powerful than before. Rock from the ground floated into the air. Her expression showed rage beyond comprehension.

"You can torture me. You can kill me ten, no 100 times over. You can do whatever you want to me. But no one... NO ONE LAYS A FINGER ON MY SISTER!"

Anna suddenly disappeared from view only after leaving an indent in the ground from where she stood.

"She... disappeared?" Rapunzel wondered.

"Amazing." Ingrid thought.

A wall of ice appeared in the back of Ingrid. A strong impact broke the ice and Anna appeared back in front of Rapunzel.

"You have proved yourself. Therefore I will give you what I promised. I will tell you how to stop Gaia."

Anna's eyes suddenly started to glow white. The aura around her strengthened and a harsh wind started to blow.

"What's going on? She seemed to be able to control it earlier." Rapunzel thought.

The environment was getting destroyed. Branches of trees were flying everywhere. Almost creating a small tornado.

"We have to stop this before it gets out of control!" Ingrid shouted.

Rapunzel knew Ingrid was addressing her.

"I know, but how?" Rapunzel asked over the wind.

"I honestly don't know. Anna has to control it herself or someone has to snap her out of it. I'll warn you in advance that she will fall unconscious when this is done. All I know is if we don't do something soon she could end up destroying herself. Her body can't handle this kind of power."

The white aura around Anna turned a dark purple, and her white eyes soon turned red.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Anna shouted.

The aura around her exploded outward with enormous power. Rapunzel was sent flying away in the opposite direction. She got stopped when she hit a tree where the back of her neck had gotten a bad wound that would scar when it healed. She could barely keep her eyes open. The sting from the wound was pain she could barely stand. She felt like slumping down and closing her eyes, but he couldn't, for Anna's sake she had to keep going.

"Princess Anna listen to me! You have to control yourself!"

"YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

Her voice sounded like an entirely different person. Like she had lost control of her own mind. The wind was now blowing even harder than it was before. Rapunzel could barely get to her feet. She managed to her feet, but she couldn't bare to see her cousin like this. It was haunting to her. A nightmare that transferred over to the real world. Anna suddenly disappeared from view and reappeared smack in front of Ingrid who had a look of astonishment and fear on her face. Anna raised her arm and put her hand in front of Ingrid with a dark orb in the middle of her palm.

"Anna no!" Someone shouted.

Through blurry vision Rapunzel saw a figure come and hug Anna from behind. It was Elsa. With tears in her eyes Elsa desperately clung to her sister who was no longer conscious of her actions.

"Please Anna. This isn't you." Elsa said with a broken voice.

Anna was paralyzed in her life threatening position. One wrong action and Ingrid would be dead in the blink of an eye. Anna herself was no longer in control of her movements. Merely a third wheel in this particular scenario. No say in what happened. Only a small light in a darkness that was overbearing.

"Father is gone, and mother isn't on our side. I can't lose you too. I can't. I could never forgive myself if I let it happen again. I don't know if you can hear me or not, but if you can, Anna, I love you."

* * *

There was nothing but darkness. Anna was left floating in a wide abyss with no visible ceiling or floor.

"Where am I? It's so dark." Anna thought.

There was complete silence for a couple minutes, but it felt like hours.

"Anna." the voice called faintly.

A small light appeared in the vast darkness. Anna's eyes opened and the light stuck out like black in a rainbow. Anna recognized the voice. It was as clear as day to her.

"Elsa." she thought.

The light grew brighter and quickly lit up the vast space until there was nothing left to be seen but light.

* * *

Anna's eyes returned to their normal blue color, and the dark orb in her hand turned white and disappeared. Her eyes shot open as she came to reality and realized where she was. A shadow clandestinely slithered away from the four women and made it's way into the woods. (This part is important. It will come into play during the sequel.)

"Wh-what's going on?" Anna asked.

Rapunzel smiled; Anna was back to normal. She closed her eyes and rested her head on the trunk of the tree that was behind her. The wound on her neck still hurting immensely. Elsa let go of Anna and dropped to her knees. Her eyes still filled with tears. Anna turned her head in all directions, examining her surroundings. She saw Rapunzel in her injured state and her eyes opened wide.

"I'm glad you're back to normal Princess Anna." Ingrid said.

Anna was speechless. Her eyes as wide as the ocean and her figure shaking like an earthquake rocks the earth.

"I-I'm sorry." She whispered to herself.

With that, she sprinted off into the woods.

"Anna wait!" Elsa shouted.

The young princess never looked back as the darkness of the trees consumed her. Little did they all know that in the midst of all the confusion, the other three women failed to notice a figure in a black cloak watching from the shadows of the many trees surrounding them. When Anna disappeared from view, the figure silently creeped back into the forest unnoticed.

* * *

Two cloaked figures stood across from each other. Neither one of their faces were visible. They were about the same height but one seemed a slight bit more muscular than the other.

"What is your name?" One of the cloaked figures asked in a deep voice.

"I am Shanx." The figure responded

A dark portal opened behind the other cloaked figure.

"After you Shanx."The figure said motioning to the darkness with his hand.

The one who called his or herself Shanx walked toward the portal. There was a roman numeral on the back of the cloak. V. The number five. Shanx stepped into the portal and vanished from view. The other cloaked figure stepped toward the darkness. The back of his cloak had a different numeral. I. The number one. But this cloak was different. It had a strange looking symbol on the back. It appeared to be a splintered upside down heart. The crest and the numeral were devoured as the figure stepped into the darkness of the portal.

**Hello again! So the name you'll be trying to unscramble is... Shanx. This is meant to be fun for you guys so don't take it too seriously. Have fun with it. Wacky names are always funny to hear and see. Type your answer in a review and let me know what you think the name Shanx actually is. This is just a little fun something i decided to throw together for you guys to keep you engaged and if you're bored it'll give you something to do. And if this ends up working I'll give you guys a name to unscramble almost every time i introduce a new character in the sequel to this book. Have fun and hope to see you next time!**


	16. Time Off

**Hey guys. I just wanted to let you know that I'll be taking some time off for some story planning, but I'll still be updating the Frozen 2 News page. Feel free to check that out if you want to. It's a little news/discussion page I made about Frozen's upcoming sequel 'Frozen 2'. Anyway I hope to see you guys soon.**


	17. Memorial Day Authors Note

Hey guys. I'm really really sorry about this delay with my chapters, and I'm also sorry that I couldn't post one today. With planning and spending time with my family this weekend I did not have time at all to write. I was planning on writing this note on my phone because 1. I didn't have my computer and 2. it would have been a complete pain to do because this website doesn't like to cooperate with mobile devices. Anyway I want to give you guys a little update here since you haven't heard from me in a while. So I get out of school on June 10th and I go to camp for half the summer on... I think June 23rd? Then I go to Southern California for a family trip for a week during the second half of the summer. (I just realized how packed my summer is.) So as you can see I'm pretty busy. I feel so bad for not giving you guys a chapter so if you guys want to see something in this story or the upcoming sequel PM me and tell me what you want to see, or you can just put it in a review. This is just to keep you guys engaged in the story and to keep me on my toes so I don't get bored. I'll be checking daily. I won't actually be writing it'll just be a quick little check because of my busy schedule. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. Thanks for your support. You guys are awesome. I'll see you guys later. Remember to PM me or leave a review if you want to see something, anything in a story of mine. See ya.


	18. Author's Note UUUUUGGGGHHHH

**Hey guys. I'm extremely sorry for not putting up a chapter in a long time. Please bare with me. Life got a little hectic for a couple weeks. So I have a true north now which is good so I know exactly where I'm going with this and where the sequel is heading. I promise I'll have a chapter up soon. I want this one to be good since I kept you guys waiting for such a long time. It'll be lengthy and hopefully you guys will enjoy it. See ya!**


	19. Coronation Eve

CHAPTER 14: CORONATION EVE/THE PLOT THICKENS

Lyon sat in a large throne in an icy palace. Straight ahead of him was a human figure all dressed in black.

"Who are you?" Lyon asked.

"I'm Shanx. I've been sent by Number One to give you words of warning."

"Number One? Who is that?" Lyon asked, knowing full well that he wouldn't get an answer.

Lyon thought he recognized the figures voice.

"I feel like I've seen you before. I know that voice." Lyon said.

"I'm not here for you to try and figure it out. I came to tell you of what Number One wants you to hear. He said that by the end of the day tomorrow three of you will be dead."

"Who would those three be exactly?" Lyon asked.

"I'm glad you asked." Shanx responded.

Gray appeared in front of Lyon.

"Perfect timing Gray I was just about to call you here." Lyon said.

Gray smiled until a sharp pain ran through his body. He fell forward and Lyon saw a fiery arrow pierced his heart from behind.

"One." Shanx said.

Lyon stood paralyzed as another arrow headed straight towards him. The arrow struck his head and Lyon fell face first onto the ground.

"Two."

Shanx exited the palace and he had a great view of the kingdom of Corona.

"Three."

* * *

Rapunzel stood on her balcony and tried to get over what had just happened. Anna ran away and now with her coronation coming up she was starting to get stressed. The town had almost been finished decorating for the occasion. Rapunzel already had an outfit selected. It didn't feel right without her parents there to be with her. It felt strange. She suddenly felt dizzy, and collapsed.

* * *

While Hans was asleep he dreamed of his time as a Prince, but he dreamed of one specific time. He dreamt of a small boy with spiky red hair with a purple mark under each eye and he wore a black cloak.

* * *

_Hans's Dream..._

Hans and a boy in a black cloak were sitting on the castle roof together eating a stick of ice cream watching the sunset.

"Hey Hans," The boy started, "I bet you don't know why the sun sets red. Light is made of different colors, and red is the color that traveled the furthest."

"Like I asked know it all." Hans retorted.

The two laughed for a couple seconds.

"Hey, what's your name again?" Hans asked turing to the boy.

"Really? Come on I've told you like three times already. Alright. Since we're friends I'll tell you my name one more time. It's Lea. Got it memorized?" The boy asked.

"Yeah. I got it memorized."

"LEA! COME DOWN HERE AT ONCE!" someone shouted.

Hans and Lea climbed down form the roof and stood by two men who were their fathers. King Noah of The Southern Isles was standing across from another man With spiky grey hair and yellow eyes.

"In time you'll get what's coming you Noah." the man said.

"The same to you as well Xemnas." Noah said.

"No. Just you."

A dark portal appeared and Xemnas and Lea walked through it. Hans noticed golden letters by Lea as he walked towards the portal. A flash of light occurred and the letters read _Axel. _They only appeared for a second as Axel disappeared into the darkness.

"Will I ever see him again dad?" Hans asked.

"No. I don't think you will Hans. Maybe one day in the future you'll cross paths again, but as of now, I don't think you will."

Noah's expression saddened as Xemnas turned his head and smirked.

"I need you to remember something Hans." he started. "No matter how hard it may seem never hate. Even the smallest thing for the littlest reason you can't let hatred take over you. I need you to promise me that you'll remember this from now on."

"I promise."

"It will save your life one day Hans. I promise you that, but in the end it will be up to _you _to remember this promise and stay true to your words. If not your honor as a Prince will be gone, but even worse than that your life will be in danger."

Xemnas entered the darkness and the portal disappeared, and Noah started to walk away.

"I have a meeting now. Run along rat." Noah said.

Rat was something Hans had been used to hearing. He was called that regularly because of how clever and sneaky he was, and because he was small, but being the youngest what would you expect? Hans gave an angry look and ran off away from his father with the words echoing through his mind. _Never hate._

* * *

Hans opened his eyes. Memories of his father were never pleasant. Memories of his family as a whole angered him, but nothing like his father. Noah had been the worst father Hans could have ever asked for. Even though he was a king he didn't respect others nor did he get along with them. Most likely because Noah was horrible at being a king and a father. Hans tried to move his hand then suddenly realized he couldn't. He turned his head and saw ropes binding his hands. The ropes suddenly bursted into flames and disintegrated into ashes. Hans stood up and rubbed his wrists which were sore from the rope cutting into his gloves and his skin. Hans took off his gloves, seeing that he didn't need them anymore and burned them. He looked around the room and a grand piano was sitting there. Unused. Being a part of the royal family he and his brothers were forced to take piano lessons. All royalty was required to do so. None of them liked it very much, but Hans and Jacob appreciated it more than the others. They did duets at parties and balls and played for entertainment when people were bored. Hans went over to the piano and sat down at the stool. He opened the top and put his hands on the keys and started to play.

* * *

Elsa and the others sat with Ingrid at a small table.

"Ok it's time we got some answers what's going on here? What have we been dragged into? Why is the former Queen of Arendelle our enemy? I DON'T GET IT!" Eugene said. It seemed like he was going to pull his hair out.

"I'll start from the beginning. Long ago the Black Beast threatened to destroy the world. But there were those who were known as the descendants. Five warriors who had the power to stop the Black Beast and return peace to the world. These descendants had the powers of Fire, Ice, Air, Earth, and Spirit. But there are two other elements that are included. Light and Darkness. The elements of fire ice and so on are in the form of shards protected by the guardians who are masters of those elements. These shards grant immunity to that element. If the Black Beast gets a hold of them then the descendants can't do anything to stop him. Here's where it gets dangerous. Light and Darkness are opposites in which case the opposite element can defeat the other. There are shards of light and Darkness and Gaia already has the shard of Light." Ingrid explained.

"But how are they going to get the shard of Light. No one with Hans, Gothel or my mother are light hearted anymore." Elsa stated.

"So how are they going to get it?" asked Kristoff.

"I have an idea," Rapunzel started, "but you're not going to like it."

"Tell us Rapunzel. Anything all help at this point. The odds are against us, and it's only a matter of time before Gaia has his hands on all the shards." Ingrid said.

Rapunzel took a deep breath.

"Anna... is the most light hearted person there is. They're going to use her to get them the shard of Darkness."

"Well then we better go find her." someone said.

Everyone looked to the doorway and saw Hans standing confidently and tall.

"How'd you get out!? We tied your hands!" Eugene said.

Hans lifted up the remaining rope and it burned and he threw it into the fire pit.

"A mere rope isn't going to hold me back." Hans said.

Olaf waddled towards the fire and put his hands near it.

"Olaf don't touch that!" Rapunzel shouted.

"But it's so warm and fuzzy. I just want to put my hands near it."

"Ok, but don't get too close."

"We have to go find Anna." Elsa said.

"Elsa we can't just rush in. We don't know who we're dealing with here." Kristoff said putting a hand on Elsa's shoulder.

"He's right Elsa. As much as I hate to admit it we'll have to wait for our moment. There's something else about the shards that I forgot to tell you." Ingrid started.

Everyone's eyes were on her.

"Light and Darkness are stronger than the elements. Therefore anything other than those two will be shut down. Getting hit directly with an attack from Light or Darkness will mean death. There's only one thing I have to ask."

Ingrid stood from the chair she was sitting in.

"Are you ready?"

* * *

Anna sprinted through the woods as fast as she could, wanting desperately get away from what had just happened. Tears filled her eyes and clouded her vision as she ran. She suddenly lost her footing and fell face first on to the ground. She got on her knees and covered her face with her hands crying nonstop. She felt like someone was watching her. She looked up and saw her mother in the same dark hood standing only a few feet away from her.

"Mom?" she whispered.

"Anna. I'm going to need you to come with me. There's something I need you to do." said Idunn.

Anna thought and remembered what side her mother was on.

"No. I won't. You're going to make me hurt my friends and I'm not going to let that happen." Anna argued.

"Anna please it would be easier for both of us if you just accepted your fate and did as you're told. In the end everyone you care about will be gone. Elsa, Kristoff, Rapunzel, Eugene, everyone."

"Do you hear what you're saying! I don't know who you are anymore!"

"If you don't come with me by choice then I'll just have to take you by force"

Idunn shot a blast of ice at Anna who jumped out of the way.

"Mom please listen to me! Don't you care what happens to me and Elsa?" Anna half yelled and half asked.

Idunn kept her arm extended outward.

"If I had cared I would have done so many things different in the past that I couldn't even count. So does that answer your question? NO I DON'T CARE!"

Another blast of ice was shot from Idunn's extended arm. Anna once again dodged it but got cut on her side falling face first onto the ground in the process.

* * *

_IDUNN'S MIND..._

"What are you doing Idunn? Finish this now!" Gaia shouted.

"NO! SHE'S MY DAUGHTER! DOING THIS IS HARD ENOUGH! I'LL DO THIS THE WAY I'M GOING TO DO IT!" Idunn yelled back.

Gaia drew back, surprised at her reaction then his face showed no concern at all. His eyes started to take on a different shape.

"Fine. If you won't do it then I'll just have to step in." Gaia said.

Gaia locked eyes with Idunn and she fell into a standing trance.

* * *

_REAL WORLD..._

Idunn suddenly stopped firing blasts of ice at Anna who was lying on the ground covered in dirt, bruises and cuts.

A dark aura suddenly surrounded Idunn she was grasping her head like she had a terrible migraine.

"Mom?" Anna asked quietly.

"RUN ANNA! HURRY! GET OUT OF HERE!" Idunn shouted.

"Why should i listen to you after everything you just said?" Anna questioned.

"JUST RUN ANNA! I CAN'T HOLD HIM BACK MUCH LONG-"

She was cut off. Idunn, or what seemed to be her, fell to her knees, her arms resting at her sides. She lifted her head and a pair of red eyes with a complex shape appeared. Anna stood up and backed away, but ended up falling again looking up at the person who she knew wasn't her mother.

"You should have listened to your mother when you had the chance Princess. I don't intend to be as nice as she was."

The voice sounded like a combination of a man and a woman's but the man's voice was more audible than the woman's.

"Who are you? What have you done with my mother!?" Anna screamed.

"Your mother is... taking a little break. I'm here to do what she apparently couldn't which is take you and have you obtain the Shard of Darkness, and after that we'd kill you."

"Shard of Darkness? There's no way I'd ever do anything for you!" Anna shouted.

"That's where you're wrong. You see, Anna, you don't have choice. You're going to do as I say whether you like it or not. And your friends can't save you."

A dark violet hand appeared out of no where and grabbed Anna lifting her off the ground and suspend high in the air.

"put me down!" She shouted! Kicking and struggling to be free of the hand's grip.

"Anna!" Someone shouted.

Anna looked forward and the entire gang was running at full speed towards her.

"You've come at an excellent time Queen Elsa. Now you'll get to see your sister disappear before your very eyes."

"Let her go Gaia!" Ingrid shouted.

"Let her go? Why of course. Only after I rule the world and kill you all then sure. I'll let her go."

"I thought this was between you, me and the other 13."

"The 13 are dead."

Ingrid gasped in hock.

"That's impossible. Xemnas was far more powerful than you." She argued.

"You underestimate me, but the funny thing is it wasn't even me who took them down. It was Gothel. All by herself she defeated the entire group, but I did give her the power to do it."

"Put her down!" Kristoff shouted.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! See you around royalty. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Idunn's boy disappeared along with the hand that held Anna captive. Thoughts raced through Elsa's mind. She couldn't believe what just happened. She was overwhelmed. Within a couple seconds she fainted.


	20. Quick Author's Note

**Hi guys. I'm really sorry for the inactivity on my part. School started up again and things are getting hectic so I promise I'll have a chapter up soon. As for Frozen 2 nothing has come out that I haven't covered yet but if there is something I missed please tell me. Anyway I'm really sorry again and i hope I'll see you guys soon:)**


	21. Yes Another Author's Note

**I think I'm cursed or something. Seriously. Hey guys I'm writing this to tell you guys that I might be MIA for a while. School is starting to pile up, and I have volley ball practice everyday after school and homework. Also my babysitter's mother just died so she's in pretty bad shape so we're trying our best to do everything we can for her. She's know me for a very ver long time and we consider her part of the family. This has been a pretty sucky year for me so I appreciate you guys sticking with me and helping me through the tough times. Anyway. You can expect a chapter from me within tis week and the next. I'm estimating it will come out Wednesday of next week maybe sooner, or later. It really depends. Anyway, I just want you guys to know that I will try my very best to stay with this and continue the story for you. The chapters would probably just come out a little later than usual, and I'll see you guys later.**


End file.
